Assassination
by EgyptsBlackRose
Summary: OC&A- A secret cult sends their top assassin to Thebes, with the murder of his father and vivid dreams of the murderer, what will Atem do? seek revenge?...or fall in love? but can love bloom for them? what adventures and hardships await the two?
1. Chapter 1

Egypt: hi there readers! I really hope you like this one! i actually dreamed about this so im pretty sure its original...i dont know, you tell me and review. So without further adue here's my newest story assassination!

and for thise of you who have read Love vs Trial and are waiting for chapter 8, I am sorry for the delay but i have writers block and im struggling so if you have any suggestions, message me ok?

I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! only my OC and plot ok?

i also found that a good song to suit this story is Awake by Skillet so try it out! ok enjoy1 and please review!

**Assassination**

**Chapter 1  
>In for the Kill<strong>

We travelled silently and unseen over the desert, almost flying as we sped in race with the wind. The wind howled and moaned as if lost souls were crying out...or was it my victims haunting me? There was no turning back, no time for second thoughts.

Night, my horse, galloped harder and faster as we came close to the end, the weapons on my belt clinking as we both moved. I pulled on the rains slightly to tell him to slow down. He did so, slowly as we came to the last sand hill. He trotted up it, breathing heavily from his long run. His hot breath created a heavy mist in front of his nose in the chilly night air. I patted and rubbed his right side in a soothing manner, helping him to slow his breathing.

I slipped down, swinging my bag onto my shoulder and once again checking for any look outs. I'd had a run in with a set already tonight and I didn't really fancy wasting any more time, but they had to be dealt with.

Oh calm down I didn't kill them, I simply fought them, knocked them out and gave them a little of my herbal mix so they wouldn't remember anything from tonight.

I stroked Night's side as I walked around to the front to stroke his head and ruffle his main.

"Stay." I commanded, pointing to the ground as I did so. "Wait for my signal. Now, camouflage." Immediately Night lay down on his legs and put his head down. I smiled, stroked his ears then turned and ran off down the other side of the hill.

My black outfit was simple but strange, a style taken from some country near Persia, with a baggy top and things that clung to my legs that they called "leggings". I kept my feet bare so they'd be silent in any surroundings and I also kept my hair discreetly tied back to hide its colour and length. I even wore a black scarf around my face, covering my nose and mouth.

When I reached the first set of houses I pressed my back against the wall and listened, taking a moment to catch my breath. I couldn't hear any footsteps so I headed over to the right, heading for the palace. I moved through shadows only, blending in to the black so no guards would spot me from afar.

Finally I reached the palace outer walls and again pressed up against the wall on the shaded side to hide from watchful guards. When I was sure that they'd moved on from the top of the wall and outside on the ground with me, I took a step away and untied my whip. Instead of just a normal whip, on the tail where the leather separated, there were metal spikes and small daggers. These came from the chain that was in the middle of the whip, made from the lightest but strongest metal in the world.

I took it out, spread it out behind me, arm down and behind me, then with all my might swung my arm forward, keeping it straight. The sheer force brought the whip with it, making it act like an extension of my arm. The spikes imbedded themselves into the wall. I tested its hold, then jumped up and stared to climb. I was sure to be quick so as not to draw attention to myself. I got about half way up the wall when my whip stopped.

I looked up and noticed wooden poles sticking out of the wall, no doubt the support for the second floor of the wall. The poles were about a foot up. Yeah that doesn't sound too bad, probable for anyone really right? Wrong, very wrong!

Tell you what, you try hanging onto a wall by a rope more than thirty feet in the air with no support and guards to be weary of, then try and jump for the pole and let's see what happens eh?

But then again, I'm the farthest thing from normal. I kept hold of the handle for my whip and pushed off as hard as I could from the wall to reach for the pole. I caught it with my other hand.

"Damn it." I hissed in annoyance. I had wanted to move quickly, but now I had to pull myself up with one hand. I did so as fast as I could manage. I pulled myself up so my stomach was over the pole, then swung my led over to saddle it. I pulled on my whip upwards to release it from the wall, then did the same again and slashed my whip through the air. I realised that there were another set of poles further up.

"Here we go again." I muttered to myself. I had to hand it to the Egyptians; they sure knew how to build a wall. Again I could only catch the pole with one hand, the other clutching my whips handle. But now there was only roughly ten-twenty feet from me and the top. I lashed out with my whip again, smiling when it dug into the other wide of the all. I climbed up quicker this time, and one hand on the whip and the other on the top of the all; I flung myself over to land lightly on a wooden balcony.

I quickly looked around, the guards were coming but I had enough time, so I pulled on my whip to release it, and then ran along the balcony until I was opposite the palace walls. I smirked. These Egyptians are so used to the sunlight that they can't see as well in the dark, I'm practically invisible to them in this outfit.

I flung my whip forward and stepped forward to give it some more distance. It worked. My whip pierced the top of the wall. Again I tested, then jumped up and swung down, landing my feet on the side of the wall and bending my knees at the impact. I looked down. I was about a three quarters of the way up the palace.

I climbed up the wall and pulled myself up onto the roof, pulling the end of my whip out then winding it back up and tied it back onto my belt. I put my bag down for a moment and froze…footsteps…coming up onto the roof. I heard voices…soundly like they're swopping shifts. I turned and behind me was an opening in the roof with steps leading down. I only heard two of them.

I took my bow off from my back, took two arrows out of the holder, set one on the bow, then straightened suddenly and released once they were in my sights. The first, who had his front to me but was too busy chatting to his mate to even notice me, gasped as the arrow hit his leg. The other, with his back to me, gasped out in shock and spun around so I set the other arrow and shot him in the arm. They both groaned and collapsed on the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh for the love of the Gods grow up already, you're not dying." I mocked. They looked up at me with hate filled eyes.

"W-what's on t-the-these arrows t-then?" One asked in a husky voice. I grinned.

"Oh just a little mix of herbs to put you boys to sleep." I said sweetly, laughing as their eyes widened at my young voice. "Yep, you guessed it boys; I'm probably about half your age. Now how does that feel?" I mocked again sniggering as their eyes rolled back then closed. From the little pocket tied around my thigh I took out a small vile. I left my bag where it was, only taking my equipment with me. I tipped each of their heads back and put a drop on their lips. "There, you won't remember a thing."

I straightened up quickly and opened the door slowly, peeking through slightly to look both ways down the hall before slipping out and running. I'd memorised the directions given to me and followed them. I stopped outside the door on my left.

"Bing go." I whisper under my breath. Hearing more footsteps approach, I open the door quickly and shut it softly behind me. I pulled back the drapes to see him lying asleep in his bed. I crept over slowly, noticing how peaceful he looked.

Good, you can rest in peace forever after this. When I reached the side of the bed, I took a pillow from a chair on the side.

He turned over in his sleep. I growled softly. I gently pushed him onto his back, then covered his face with the pillow and held it there. There was groaning, his arms came up to try and hit me, but they were easy to dodge. I pushed the pillow down harder so his death was quicker. Finally, his body went limp. I pulled away, closed his eyes and turned to leave.

I'd only got to the door and put my hand on the handle when I heard rushed footsteps and harsh hushed voices.

"For crying out loud leave the Pharaoh out of this! We can handle this intruder ourselves." I've been spotted? How?

"The Pharaoh would only be furious with us if we left him out of it."

"Besides how do we know that he's not the target anyway? The least we can do is check up on him." I heard a door open…I think it was the one opposite this cause it sounded close.

"Hey, what's going on?" A sleepy voice asked, yawning.

"Nothing my Prince-"

"Isis had a vision and we believe that there's an intruder in the palace and we were just coming to tell your father."

"God damn it does anything I saw matter anymore?" I backed away from the door and pressed up against the wall, covering myself with the drapes.

The door opened.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but we fear there's an intruder and…" The man's voice trailed off as he noticed his King did not stir. "Y-your Majesty?" The others came rushing in and head for the old man. Then the door was left open and free, I rushed through it and sprinted back the way I came.

"Stop! Halt Assassin!" I laughed.

Yeah like that ever works. I thought bitterly. You would be amazed at how many people shout that, and they actually expect you to comply.

I ran faster, only to cry out in surprise when someone dived on me, catching my legs and knocked me to the floor. I turned over and was shocked that it was the Prince. He glared down at me with hate filled eyes and punched me in the jaw, then ripped the black cloth from my face, only to freeze in astonishment at my face and eyes.

His eyes widened as he looked at me properly, and for the first time realised my chest was too soft against his. I growled and brought my knee to his stomach. He cried out, so I kicked him in the chest to get him off of me then scrambled to my feet, grabbing my cloth as I felt and tied it back on just to be careful.

I stumbled through the door to the roof and baring it. The door banged and shook as people hammered against it. "I'd love to stick around, but I'm afraid I have other plans."

"Get back here!" I just laughed again, heading for my stuff. I grabbed the bag again, taking out the rope, tying it to an arrow. Took my bow again, and aimed for the wooded balcony. I released the string and smirked as I hit my target.

After securing the rope to the roof with a fast-drying-strong-holding paste, I pulled my bag onto my back, took if the cloth from my face, wrapped it around my right hand, put it over the rope, and then wrapped it around the other, sat on the side of the palace, then jumped off and slid down easily, keeping my legs up with my sword back in its stealth.

I groaned a little as I hit the wooden pillar but climbed up, drew my sword, cut the rope, then swung my leg over the side of the wall, then the other and pushed off. I caught the pole easily with only a little pain, but the next was harsher because it was a further fall. So to help I swung around the pole and came vertical, like in a handstand, then gave in and up my feet on the pole so I was crouching there.

I took out my whip once more, slashed it back, ripped it forward and caught the pole in front and jumped again, swinging to the ground. When I was close enough, I pulled harshly on the whip, breaking the pole. I landed on the ground on my hands and folded into a forwards roll to bounce back up and into a sprint. I headed deep into the city, hiding in a tight, deep alley.

I took off my bag in the tight space, untying the bandages from my chest and pulled on a long Egyptian dress over my outfit, released my hair, pulled the wig on and slipped on some sandals and a few gold bands. I looked both ways and when I was sure the cost was clear, stepped out and walked casually, seeming in a little bit of a rush.

"Halt." I flinched and stood still, turning slowly. There were royal guards coming towards me. They stopped in front of me. "It's not safe out here Miss." One said. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Another asked. Ok, time to play it innocent.

"I-I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." I said, making my voice high and sweet, widening my eyes and looking up at them. "I had to deliver something for my father, my brother would have done it but he's ill. I volunteered to help my father. I was just leaving now. We live up on the hills you see. My father is expecting soon. Thank you for your concern." They nodded and watched me leave, following me with their eyes. I got to the edge of the city, and then whistled, high and loud.

Night came galloping to stop in front of me to his side. I smiled at him and climbed up. Leading him in a gentle trot out of the city. Once I thought it was safe, I took of the blasted dress, wig and jewellery, my hair blowing behind me in the wind and sighed heavily.

"Well Night, another job done. But now I'm going to have to go into hiding for a while, that Prince got a real good look of me." I went to my neck, searching for a chain with my cartouche on, but found it gone. My eyes widened and I glanced back to the palace. "Oh that's not good."


	2. She can't hide forever

Egypt:hey there and welcome to another chapter of Assassination! so in this chapter we get a window into the OC's life, and a glimmer of the magic happening! and yes, Atem is the same as Yami/Atem from Yu-gi-oh english dubbed episodes because i just love those episodes!

before you say anything I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! ok? or its characters, only my OC and plot! got it? good.

now i hope you enjoy the story! and please (im begging, down on my knees here people!) please review alright? i apresiate critism ok? but i do not stand for insults and people just bitching about my work ok?

and just to be clear, its M because i'll probably put in a lemon later on and there will be fights and gorr later on ok?

now on with the story!

**Chapter 2  
>She can't hide forever<strong>

Something dripped from her sword, landing with a thunderous sound as Atem stared into her eyes. Her face was splattered in red, hands stained, cloths black and blowing in the breeze.

"Why did you do it?" He demanded, trying to sound mad.

"Wouldn't you rather ask who I am and where I'm hiding?" She asked in a seductive voice. His heart started to hammer as he stepped closer to her. She smiled and walked up to him, going up in her tip toes and taking his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He pulled her to him and returned the kiss with force, tracing down her slender body with his hand…

* * *

><p>"Wwwhhhaaaaa!" Atem called out as he sat up in his huge bed, panting and sweating. "I'm getting tired of all these arousing dreams." He groaned. He sighed and got up, walking to his bathroom to take a bath. But the water did little to sooth him, lately all he could think about was that girl, where ever he went, and they weren't exactly <em>clean<em>thoughts either.

A whole year has passed and not matter how good the hunters were that he sent out, they couldn't find her. Her name and description has travelled through his whole country and yet no peasants can identify her or bring her forward.

Atem had been Pharaoh for over eleven months now, he has ruled well and his people adore and respect him. Atem has successfully brought peace to his Kingdom and even with all his people supported him and he even had respect and help from foreign lands who were keeping an eye out, there has been no word whatsoever of this mysterious girl.

Yes Atem was furious and hated her for what she did to his father, but what he really wanted to know was why. Why had she killed him? Why didn't she kill Atem when she had the chance? He knew she could have easily with all the weapons on her belt. And why did she spare the lives of the guards? Who was she? What was she? Where was she?

Laying back in his bath Atem's hand went to the necklace there…

...The cartouche of the girl. He held up the small symbol, and for the millionth time in the past year, read the name so skilfully carved into the silver.

Neteru...meaning Angel.

What kind of name is that for a cold hearted killer? But…was she really a cold hearted killer? What was her story?

Atem stood and dried off, getting dressed in a hurry. He normally rose before the servants to get a head start on the day. He moved to his father's old office and shut himself in there, looking over paperwork, reading new documents.

He sighed and shook his head as he found yet another death threat. At first the threats were harmless and uncommon, just some of his people were itching for war, wanting to expand their empire. Atem, however, was not interested in such things. As long as his people were safe and well, that's what mattered to him. However the threats became more and more common as time went on, demonstrations took place, his guards and soldiers attacked in the night. Quite frankly he was getting sick of it and wanted to put an end to such selfish, cruel ideas, but he couldn't very well go attacking his own people, and he had no way of finding out where the letters were coming from. He sighed and sat back in his chair, rubbing his head and groaning.

A gentle know came to the door a moment later.

"Come in." He called. Shimon stood at the door, his father's oldest friend and his closest adviser. Atem was lucky enough to have him as well. "Ah Shimon, what is it?"

"I have some news that I think will please your highness very much." Shimon said while beaming with a smile. Atem nodded for the old man to enter and speak. Shimon did so and stood in front of his desk. "The Assassin who murdered your father had been captured and brought here to the Palace as we speak." Atem stood up at his words, so fast that his chair toppled over.

"Have her secured and brought to the throne room at once, but make sure she is not harmed." Atem commanded, leaving his room to go to the Palace Royal balcony to look out for her coming.

He waited as patiently as possible, tapping and drumming his figures to pass the time. Finally they were visible, men dragging a girl through the streets with people staring.

Now normally when a prisoner was brought through the streets in such a manner, they would though rocks and food at them shout and spit. Atem had been weary of this and had ordered his horse to be ready in case such an acted started so he could stop it.

But to Atem's astonishment, the people were silent; some were even bowing their heads and young women cried when they saw her. What is going on here? Atem thought to himself. Obviously there is more than meets the eye with this girl.

Atem entered the throne room just as the guards with their prisoner came into the palace. Atem took his seat then called her in. The huge wooden doors opened to show soldiers leading in a young girl, a neck brace around her slender neck, wrists tightly chained and dripping with blood, ankles in braces with a chain connecting them so she couldn't run away. They forced her onto her knees and grabbed her hair, forcing her to look up to their King. Atem had to bite his tongue to stop himself yelling at them for hurting her.

"So, you are Neteru." He said, eyeing her. Her hair colour was different, but those eyes were defiantly the same. Her eyes were like pink crystals, piercing, observant, and unnerving. Her hair was black, though he had remembered pink highlights the same colour of her eyes, and her skin wasn't white but a patchy gold. "I see you used dye to escape the description." The girl kept silent and just shrugged. Atem thought for a moment. "Who are you?" The girl met his eyes. He could see he had confused her with his question.

"Neteru, daughter of the late Nefer and Apep." Her voice rang through the hall, no hesitation, no shaking or uncertainty. Atem was shocked to hear how sweet but deep the voice was. She sounded and looked old enough to me maybe thirteen, yet the aura around her screamed experience, wisdom and knowledge to tell him otherwise.

"She's telling the truth." The keeper of the Millennium scales assured, stepping forward with the scales raised up to her.

"I recognise those names…" Shimon said thoughtfully. The girl laughed bitterly.

"I should hope so; my father and mother were nobles of Egypt. When my mother had me, they travelled to the coast to see relatives and let my grandparents see me, but on the way back our carriage was attacked, everyone brutally slaughtered except for me. The robbers took me and sold me off to a group who then trained me to be an Assassin within their small secret community in the dessert. The only reason you have me now is because they found me and brought me to your guards, and the only reason I'm telling you this is because they betrayed me."

"Truth." The bald guy spoke again, making Atem nod. At least she's being honest with us. He thought.

"How old are you?" Atem asked, again confusing the girl with his personal questions.

"Sixteen."

"Why did you kill our King?" Seth demanded in an angry voice.

"Because I was told to." She stated.

"Lie…wait, no…only half true." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Fine, my masters were paid for their top assassin to kill the Egyptian King." She said in an annoyed tone, giving the Scales guy evils enough to make Zork quake in fear.

"Who are your masters and are there more of you?" Atem asked, growing interested. The girl met his eyes again and sighed.

"Yes there's more, but I wouldn't be able to tell you who they are because we were mostly kept separate, especially me because I was the only girl. They wanted us to grow up cold and heartless, with no emotions and to be able to handle great amounts of inflicted pain so we would be tough. And as for whom my masters are and more detail into the Assassin cult...that is information best kept untouched for your safety and my own, Pharaoh." The girl said, never taking her gaze away from Atem's to show that she meant it.

"Truth."

"Ok baldy we get the picture I'm being honest, do you really have to state the obvious?" The girl asked sarcastically, tuning towards the Scales man who was now glaring at her, annoyed.

Atem laughed under his breath. Why wasn't be mad at her? What's wrong with him? She killed his own father yet he just couldn't bring himself to be mad at the small bold girl in front of him… Maybe because she was only following orders like his men would follow his orders to the end. That had to be it. Most people would be quaking in fear by this point of being in his presence because of his rank and importance, a God on earth, yet this girl in front of him treated him like any boy off the streets…and he liked it.

"Who paid your masters and where are they?" He demanded, coming to the real guilty ones now.

"Pharaoh?" Shimon asked confused.

"Neteru was only following orders given. If I gave orders to any of my guards to kill someone for me they wouldn't be the guilty ones would they? I would be because I had given the order. It's the same for this girl only more justified. From what we have heard, we know that she was raised to be a heartless killer, acting like a soulless being just following orders, much like a slave. No, she's not the responsible one but a pawn caught up in a battle. The real ones to blame and who need to be dealt with are her masters and who paid for my father's death." Atem said, low and dark. He knew he was right, everyone did.

"I want to help." Atem's head snapped up at the girl's word and voice. He looked at her, wide eyed in shock. "I want to help you. Those bastards have ruined my life and made me into something to fear and be ashamed of. I want revenge… But, I'm afraid I can't really help much. My masters were always careful about where we lived; they moved us around very often, never staying in the same place for too long and very returning to the same spot twice. And as for this mystery guy, I'm afraid I never saw his face, only heard his voice, once and it was a long while ago now." The girl side weakly. Atem could see the sadness building in her eyes. The girl touched her cheek when she felt something wet, pulling her hand away she stared at the moisture.

"They're called tears." Atem said, the girls head snapped back to him.

"T-tears?" Atem nodded.

"Your crying, people do that when their sad, happy, and in some cases really angry."

"Well I don't feel very good." She muttered. Atem chuckled softly, standing up and knelt by the girl, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"That's because you're sad." The girl frowned at the floor, making Atem chuckle again. "Don't worry, you'll catch on. Now, what are we going to do with you until we find those responsible…?" Atem thought for a moment.

"May I suggest something my Pharaoh?" Mana asked, finally speaking up. Atem nodded and she stepped forward. "Well, why not appoint her your personal guard? I mean, the demonstrations are growing more and more common now and who knows what they'll try next. I suggest we hire her to protect you and do some snooping around in the city to try and find out who's doing all this." Everyone stared at the brown haired girl in shock. "What?"

"Who are you and what having you done with Mana? Our Mana can't come up with sane and descent ideas like that." Atem said loudly, gaining sniggered around the room. Mama turned red and stuck her tongue out at him. The girl, still on the floor, frowned at such an interaction.

"Your Highness please, thinks through this. Are you really going to trust the girl who killed your own father with her bare hands? She doesn't even understand emotions or relationships!" Seth butted in, sounding strained.

"I know what I'm doing Seth. I have faith that Neteru will prove her loyalty to us and Egypt and serve us well." Atem said, sounding strong and sure. Seth held his tongue, not wanting to anger his King. Atem nodded to the guards. "Release her." They looked at each other, unsure and distrusting of the girl, but did as commanded.

Then the chains were dropped, Neteru rubbed her hands over her wrists and frowned again. She has such a cute frown. Atem thought to himself, amused by her strange way of reacting to things. Atem stepped up to her and took her hands examining her wrists. The girl just watched Atem carefully, observing his every move.

He's just so…different from everyone else… She thought to herself, finding herself interested the boy in front of her. Atem looked up and smiled.

"Come on, first we'll get these cleaned and bandaged up." He said, softly and sweetly to her. Neteru smiled a little and nodded. "Court is dismissed for today." Atem announced to everyone else, leading the girl by the hand out of the throne room.

The two travelled through the halls quickly. Atem could feel his heart racing. Finally I have her here with me. He thought and smiled. Maybe now my thoughts and dreams will rest and leave me the hell alone. But that last thought quickly vanquished as an image played on his mind of his latest dream, his girl under him, looking up at him and panting… SNAP OUT OF IT ATEM! You're a King! Not a pervert!

They finally reached Atem's rooms. He led her to the bed, gently pushed down on her shoulders so she sat and went on a search for a bowl and cloth. With hot water, mixed with lemon and salt, Atem gently dabbed the cuts and bruises on her wrists. The girl didn't even wince, even as he pressed harder, she just kept her eyes on him, watching in fascination.

"Doesn't this hurt you at all?" The girl just shrugged.

"I learnt to deal with pain a long time ago. What I'm more worried about is the instinct to attack." Atem looked up at her in shock; she smirked and rolled her eyes. "Relax King, I'm not going to. It's just another part of the training, attack and kill the one hurting you."

"There's one thing I don't understand…if you were taught to kill…and I punched you…why didn't you kill me? And why spare the guards? And give them something to make then forget…?" Atem watched her, to see if she would tell the truth or lie to him. Neteru sighed, but met is eyes.

"Because…because…I…" She sighed again. "Before I attacked, I'd been having awful nightmares…I see the faces and blood of all the people I've killed and they drag me down to Anubis and Amit eats me." She said quietly, looking away from him and letting another tear fall for the second time in an hour. Atem was astonished, by her words, and also an almost overwhelming desire to protect her and stop her sadness.

Neteru froze as she felt muscular strong arms hold her, and took a sharp breath when she felt the side of her face touch a well-toned chest, eyes widening when she heard a racing heartbeat. But she leaned into the hold, enjoying the warmth and comfort it supplied.

"Don't worry, you're with me now. And we'll protect each other." Atem whispered into her hair. Neteru nodded and smiled a little, feeling comfortable and relaxed for the first time in the Gods only knew how long. But then she tensed and grew rigid as a dark thought crossed her mind. "Neteru?"


	3. Conflict in ones self

Egypt:Whoo! chapter 3! sorry I'm just happy that I've got so many awsome reviews so far! It's nice to know people like your work right? so I'm really greatful but please keep reviewing!

Now then, in this chapter we get to see a little magic starting to happen and get a better look at Neteru! It's more of a fluff chapter really...but I'm making chapter 4 more of a action chapter so you'll have to stay tuned if you like that! I like action stories and movies and thats why I started to write this but i never thought it would be this hard! oh well its worth it!

Warning! this chapter does contain some bad lanuage at the beginning but this is rated M so...you were forewarned!

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! (sadly) OR ITS AWESOME CHARACTERS! (depressingly) ONLY MY OC! (now im happy again!)

So please read and enjoy, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Conflict in one's self**

So, how long did you think you could live in fairy land Nakhti? Neteru flinched at the name-a boy's name meaning strong in Egyptian-and turned to ice when she recognised the voice.

Bastard! You can no longer invade my mind! I cast you out of my mind! Be gone! I yelled in my head, casting a strong mind block spell. Everything was silent again. I'm stronger at magic than you thought bitches. Thought bitterly.

"Neteru?" A voice called. I looked up to see the handsome boy from before looking down at me with worry.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." I mumbled, frowning. Atem watched me for a while, but then nodded in understanding, pulling me tight to him again.

"It's ok, everything will be fine, I promise." The young man stroked my hair soothingly, helping me to relax again.

Why…do you even care about me? I can tell you do…but why? And…why am I…starting to care…about… …you…to?

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" The middle aged man cursed loudly, startling his horse so it shifted around a little before settling back in line. "That bitch locked me out!" He growled to his companions on the rocky hillside.<p>

"I knew she would." The eldest sniggered spitefully, looking down the line of his fellow hooded men.

"She must have told them about our little society." Another said, growling and snarling his sentence with disgust towards the little beast. "I knew we should have kept her on a shorter leash."

"Do not worry, she won't be able to tell them much anyway, our methods saw to that possibility. What troubles me is the fact that she hasn't made it out yet, either freely or breaking out…this can only mean one thing Brothers." The other men all turned to the one in the centre as he continued with only a short pause. "She's now on their side."

"Fuck!" The middle aged man on the end cursed again, with more of a dark, furious edge this time. "Now what?"

"We wait, that is our wisest option. We wait and bid our time…" The elder commanded. The man in the middle nodded.

"Then when it's the right time, we will strike…"

"And silence her…permanently." The man on the end spoke again, this time in a sickeningly sweet tone, low and threatening with a dark smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p>"So what was that the brunette saying about these demonstrations before?" Neteru asked, watching Atem move around his room, gathering papers and organising them into piles.<p>

"Apparently some of my people feel that I am too soft and should expand the Kingdom more. Because I refuse to do so, they're trying to intimidate me into it by attacking my men, even sending threats." Neteru listened patiently.

"Sounds like a bunch of youths trying to stir things up if you ask me." Neteru mocked lightly but seriously, falling back on the bed with her legs still off the bed, crossed. Atem slowed his movements to listen to her, fighting temptation to turn around to look at her. He was afraid if he did so he'd end up with broken hands for trying something…and rightly so.

"What makes you say that?"

"Have they actually killed the men?" She asked sceptically, as if she already knew the answer.

"No…"

"And have there since been more serious crimes committed?"

"No…"

"And no high demands apart from war to enlarge the Kingdom?"

"No."

"That's what makes me say that." Neteru said bluntly. "Trust me, I've had experience with these kind of things remember? They're obviously young and clueless or they would have taken more drastic measures by now."

"Like hiring an Assassin?" Atem asked innocently, purely out of curiosity. Neteru was silent for a long time.

"Yes, to scare the person into it." She said, sounding strained and stiff. Atem heard this and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Neteru was quiet again at Atem's soft apologetic tone.

Why the hell is he being so nice to me? Most people are spiteful and cruel…but not him. Neteru pondered. Not even after all I've done to him… But now is not the time for that, it's time to work.

"It'd fine, if you're curious then you can ask, I give my word to answer truthfully." Neteru replied at last, sitting up and standing. "I'd actually like to get to work." At this Atem turned around and raised an eye brow at her. "You've appointed me your personal guard remember."

"So?" Atem asked. What work is there to do but stay beside me all day? He thought to himself. Neteru rolled her eyes as if reading his mind.

"I'd like to know about the security of the palace. Guards, posts, routines and time schedules, also who's in charge of hiring servants and so on." Atem started to look at her suspiciously, making Neteru roll her eyes again. "If the palace is more secure then not only are you safer, but your court as well." Neteru pointed out. Atem turned pink, embraced he hadn't figured that out and had suspected her. Neteru smiled weakly, looking sad. "It's ok; I'm used to being distrusted. Even my masters never trusted me, though that was mainly because I was a girl and women weren't allowed in the society." Atem nodded, taking that information in.

So she's always been misunderstood and mistreat. He thought angrily, his hatred for these so called "_masters_" growing darker and more sinister. When I finally get my hands on them they're going to die the worst death of all, I swear it to Ra himself! He growled mentally.

"Hello, King? You awake in there?" Atem gasped at realising Neteru was standing so close to him, leaning towards him to wave her hand in front of her face.

"H-h-hu?"

"I asked if we were going to start today or leave it for later." Neteru repeated, straightening up and taking a step back at sensing Atem's unease at her being so close. Atem looked over her again. Her white Egyptian dress was dirty and stained, her hair tatty and messy, skin smudged in dirt and die. He smirked.

"I think that can wait. For now, why don't you take a bath and get changed?" Atem asked. Neteru followed his gaze to her filthy dress and body, frowning but blushing a deep pink. She simply nodded, so Atem turned and asked the servants to prepare his bath and some clean cloths.

"That's not necessary." Neteru interrupted. Atem turned back to her as the servant bowed and rushed to get the bath ready. Atem raised a questioning eye brow. "They brought my horse with me to the palace. On the saddle is a leather bag with all my belongings in." She explained. Atem nodded.

"Alright then, you get in the bath, and I'll get your stuff." Neteru nodded and followed the servant into Atem's bathing chambers, but then abruptly turned. "Oh and by the way, he won't obey anyone else but me unless they know his name. It's Night. Call him by his name and he'll obey you…and tell him that I'm safe and he'll calm down…oh and talk to him like a human, he'll understand, he hates it when people talk to him like an animal." And with that she shut the door behind her.

Atem moved through the hall's in a quick pace, simply nodding at people who bowed to him. When he finally reached the stables he saw about ten men fighting to restrain a pure black stallion that reared up and called out, threatening to smash any man's head in who got too close. He was a beautiful horse, big and strong with thick muscles and a healthy shinning coat.

Atem stepped forwards, stepping around his men to stand bravely in front of the stallion.

"Night!" He called. Slowly, the horse went back on all fours, panting heavily. The horse's black eyes glared right into Atem's red ones. Atem held his gaze as he slowly approached. "Neteru is safe and well." The horses head snapped back a little, as if he understood what Atem was saying and surprised by his words. "I came to get her things for her." Atem continued. The horse stared into Atem's eyes for a moment longer, before stepping in a half circle so his right side was facing Atem, and there on the saddle, just as Neteru had said, was a leather bag. Atem approached the horse cautiously, but he just hung his head. Atem got the bag. "Thank you. Now please let these men put you into the stables and Neteru will come to see you soon, ok?" The horse turned his head to Atem and nodded once. Atem nodded back then turned to leave, heading back for the palace, sniggering to himself at his men's astonished faces.

Back in Atem's chambers, Neteru was soaking in the bath, scrubbing the die out of her hair and off of her skin, and then soaked in the warm water. And no matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't keep her mind blank. Her master's voice from her memories would echo through her mind, thoughts of Atem and his kind smile and patient eyes confusing her. Neteru knew Atem must have her cartouche from so long ago and that's how he came to know her name, but he hadn't brought up the matter so gave it no second thought, letting him hold onto it until he decided-_if_ he decided-to give it back. Makes no difference to me, my souls damned anyway, I'd prefer to wonder the world for eternity rather than face Amit. She knew that sounded cowardly, but the demon was not one to take lightly.

But no, she was more bothered…by the screaming in her head of those she'd killed. Remembering her past crimes made Neteru rigid and distressed. She cupped the water in her hands and rubbed it furiously over her pale skin.

I can still feel their blood on me, see their scared faces as they realise it's the end, hear their last pained screaming…I feel so dirty and…lost. Neteru thought to herself, handing her head and letting her long black and pink hair fall over her shoulder and into the water. Her hair was long and thick, almost touching the floor if she didn't tie it up. For the most part it was black, but she had natural highlights the same light crystal pink as her eyes, the same rich colour as her lips.

Though she was a beautiful girl, Neteru saw nothing pretty about herself. To her, she was a monster, constantly stained in blood and scars from her crimes. Neteru was quite small for her age, giving her an advantage of speed and flexibility. She was healthy and fit from vigorous training, skinny so she could fit into small spaces where most couldn't, and curvy to which in the past she had used to her advantage in enticing men before she knocked them out or killed them.

Neteru's head snapped up at the bathroom door to the sound of soft knocking.

"Neteru? I have your things." There he is with that soft voice again. She stood up, wrapping a towel around her and opened the door. Atem's turned a bright pink at the sight of Neteru with nothing but a towel on and dripping wet hair.

An image flashed in his mind yet again, the two of them panting and dripping with sweat. Atem's cheeks turned red and he held out the bag, looking down. "Here, you were right about your horse." Atem's head snapped up at the cute sound of a light giggle and saw Neteru smiling. For a second Atem's heart stopped beating. Wow, so beautiful.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Neteru said nodding, taking the bag and shutting the door slowing behind her. Atem walked slowly onto the bed and collapsed face down onto it, groaning loudly into the mattress. A short minute later he jumped five feet in the air when a smooth hand touched his shoulder. He looked to his right to see Neteru sitting on the bed beside him, giggling and fully clothed.

The girl was wearing all black like she usually did in his dreams, with strange fabrics. Covering her legs, and tight around them to flatter their curvy shape with many rips and tares to reveal her creamy skin, were the first thing that caught his eye, then the short strapless dress did, clinging to her tiny form then hung loose past her hips to end less than half way down her thighs and a thick heavy looking belt hung loose on her hips. She had propped up her hair to make it look shorter in a loose messy bun shape.

Neteru saw his eyes taking in her appearance and shifted uneasily.

"This is the style I've grown up with; I feel the most comfortable like this. These are leggings," She said, resting her hand on her thigh as she said it. "And then I like this piece." She pointed to the dress. "And I always wear a belt." She touched the leather band around her hips. Atem nodded stiffly, propping himself up on his arms to look at her better. His golden bangs fell to cover his right eye. Neteru looked away from his eyes and stood up. "So, who do I see?" She asked in a serious, stiff tone.

"We'll go and see Mahad; he's in charge of Palace security." Atem said in a sigh. She sounds so emotionless and cold… Snap out of it Atem! Don't let it get to you! So what if she doesn't like you! But he still felt hurt.

He led the way through the halls, walking in front of her. Neteru cocked her head to the side, easily reading his body language to tell her he was sad and upset about something. Could it have been something I did? I don't think I did anything wrong… Neteru frowned and reached out to touch his shoulder again. Atem froze.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked. Wh-what was that tone? She was shocked that to even her own ears she sounded concerned. W-where did that come from? What the hell is going on with me? What are all these confusing feelings?

Atem turned to look at her, reading the conflict going on in her head and smiled, feeling better.

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying." He took her hand from his shoulder and held onto it tightly, leading the way again.

Mahad was, as usual, with Isis in the hospital part of the palace in her office, the two talking softly and quietly to each other. Atem smiled as the two leaned away from each other, blushing at been caught by their King.

"Mahad, I and Neteru would like to look at the schedules of the guards and details, also who's in charge of hiring slaves-"

"And to check on the documents made on any new slaves that have recently come into the palace, specifically after the threat's started to arrive." Neteru finished. Mahad glared at her for a long time, obviously not trusting her. Isis sighed and stood up.

"Oh stop it Mahad, she's trustworthy, she really does only want to help, I have already foreseen it, a large change in the Palace for the better." Isis said, eyes closed and fingers subconsciously tracing her Millennium Necklace. Atem smirked at Mahad as he sighed.

"Fine then, come with me to my office."

…

It was late at night by the time the two made it back to Atem's chambers. The three of them had even eaten in the office, refusing to let up on their hard work...weel Mahad and Neteru anyway...

"That was so dull. I never want to have to go through that again!" Atem moaned, falling back onto his bed. Neteru rolled her eyes at him.

"I like Mahad; he's thorough with his job and had a sharp eye. And with that schedule Mahad and I wrote you'll never have another meeting like that again." Neteru said proudly, sounding smug.

"You're very knowledgeable when it comes to defence…" It wasn't a question, but a fact, yet Atem trailed off to see if Neteru would add anything.

"Well I have spent a lot of my time sneaking in through cracks in defence. Before a mission I'd always have to do thorough research into those things, timing, gaps, posts, blind spots and so on. So now it comes naturally to be able to spot them. That plan is full proof; anyone who wants to break into the palace now can't without an alarm being sounded. Tomorrow I'll look into the servants." She said evenly. Things were quiet between them for a long time. "Are you asleep?"

"No, I'm not ready for bed yet." Neteru shook her head.

"Then I'll give you some privacy. I'll be out on the balcony." And with that Neteru slipped out of the a pair of double doors and stood on the balcony, looking out at the amazing view of the city in darkness, the only light offered was by the moon that glowed bright silver in the black velvet sky.

Inside, Atem finished in his bath and took off his jewellery and changed onto a simple kilt for his night wear. He looked to the double doors of the balcony. Where is she going to sleep tonight? Atem asked himself. He looked over to his bed, then around their room. I'll let her decide.

Atem walked out to find Neteru sitting on the floor, head resting against the stone railing. Her eyes were lightly shut and her lips made a small o shape. Atem stared in wonder. She looks even younger when she sleeps, so cute and innocent. Without thinking, Atem lightly touched her cheek. Cold, it's chilly out tonight. And without further thought, he picked Neteru up, cradling her to his chest, bridal style and laid her down in bed next to him, covering her with the silk white blankets, and settled down next to her, laying on his back with his head turned to her to watch her sleep. Neteru mumbled in content and curled up beside him, unconsciously resting her head on Atem's shoulder.

Atem's eyes widened for a moment, then he broke out into a smile and hugged her to him. Not exactly like my dreams, but it will do…for now that is.

* * *

><p>Here's a special shout out to Crystal Moon Princess, BakuraLOLZ99, ChocolateKitty (love the name by the way XD) and Marilynjayfreak! I love you guys! You rock! Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it and am so glad you all like the story! I love hearing from you all so please keep reviewing and I promise to answer! Go ahead boys!<p>

Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Marik: Thank you for reviewing Egypt's story!

Aaaaawww aren't they cute?

In other news if you've read my other story Love vs Trail and are waiting for me to upload chapter 9, I'm sorry for the delay but I will hopefully have it up before the weekend is out (key word being hopefully)! And If you've read my newest story Ska8ter BoyZ! and are waiting for the next chapter, it is up now!

So please make me happy and tell me what you think of this chapter! Too mushy? Should I have more action going on? Let me know your view please!


	4. Begin the downfall of the Rebels

Egypt: Hey there everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Assassination! I'm updating again so soon because I got so many awesome reviews and I'm happy! … Also because I don't know when's the next time I can update so I'm hoping to write at least two more chapters before I get bombarded with homework again…I hope anyway… :/

For those of you who know me, you'll know I'm English and tonight is bonfire night! In other word's I'll be staying up well into the night and probably the morning! So that means I get more time to write! :D

WARNINGS!: This chapter will contain some gore and also talk of rape! You were forewarned!

Regrettably I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters! Only my OC!

So here's an action chapter…ok it doesn't have much action, but I'm building up to it! But here's a little taster for all you who like action! Please keep reviewing! I promise to reply ASAP!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>Begin the downfall of the Rebels**

* * *

><p>I stretched out, curling back up and resting my head on my arm and sighed. For the first time in many years, I had had a dreamless sleep, just peaceful darkness and silence. I wasn't stupid enough to believe I'd never hear the screaming again, or see the blood and faces, but that didn't stop me from hoping that there was a chance for redemption. But…is redemption possible…for a monster…without a soul? And if not…why am I starting to feel…? But I did wonder why I had had such a peaceful night… Was I dead? That would explain why I'm so comfortable and peaceful...but I thought wondering the world forever would be like hell...<p>

Something moved the bed and I felt a weight on my back, not heavy but plenty enough to notice. I tried thinking back … I remember coming to the palace and becoming the Kings personal guard…I remember meeting Isis and spending the evening with him and that guy, Mahad…I remember coming back to his room and going to the balcony… So why am I in a bed? Then everything clicked together. I lifted the sheets and looked down. Well at least I'm fully clothed, so no reason to freak. So I just closed my eyes and relaxed again. Though I didn't expect what would happen next.

"Whaaaa!" I felt the sheets move and heard a thud. "Ow." Came a moan from the floor. I crawled to the edge of the bed and laid down, resting my elbows on the bed and then my chin on my hands to look at the boy on the floor, blushing a brilliant red and rubbing his head with his eyes closed. I raised an eyebrow.

"And what was with that reaction? It's not like we did anything." I got up and offered him my hand. He was still blushing a deep red but took my hand.

"T-thanks, and sorry about that." I shrugged indifferently.

"Don't worry about it, I was already awake." I turned and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day, grabbing my bag from the foot of the bed, leaving the half naked boy behind me watching.

"Then why didn't you get up or react?" The boy asked softly, to quiet for conversation. Guess he didn't figure I have good hearing. I stopped and turned to the side.

"Because I was comfortable." I said honestly. Pink returned to the boy's cheeks but he smiled slightly. I quickly turned and carried on to the bathing chambers. It must have been too early in the morning for servants because the bathroom was empty. I got a quick bath then changed my cloths, coming out in a pair of trousers, tight around my thighs then loose at the knee, and a long black sleeveless top with a low cut and my belt low on my hips, putting my hair in a high baggy pony tail, feet, as usual, were bare.

I came out again and the boy went in after me. I went through my bag thoroughly. It wasn't a small bag but it was very simple. I went through, looking for my stuff. I emptied it's condense on the bed going through my cloths till I found what I wanted. I gathered all the weapons and put them to one side then put my cloths back. I picked up my dagger, hatching the sheath (cover) onto a small belt and tied it onto my left thigh, and put another onto the ankle of my right foot, hidden but my trousers with the handle pointing to the floor so it would be easier to grab if I needed it. I wanted to add my scabbard and sword to the belt around my hips but the soldiers had taken it. I'll have to ask the King for it back. But already I felt better for having something on me.

The boy came out a moment later dressed in a white tunic, a light blue kilt, a golden band around his waist to show off his slim figure, his winged crown, the usual neck piece with a golden neck band, bands on his upper arms and around his wrists and ankles, and ankh earrings dangling down. He looked at me. I waited a moment, confused by his staring.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked at last. He looked up to my face, a thoughtful look on him features.

"Hm, well I have court and meetings like always…" He trailed off on seeing my blank face. Wow, that sounds riveting…cough, not, cough.

"Ok, you do that and I'll go through the scrolls on the slaves and do a little snooping around." The boy looked down to the floor, looking…disappointed? "I'll bring the scrolls with me so I can still keep an eye on you as well." His head snapped up and he smiled. He acts like a puppy…and why do I care if he's sad? Why did I say that anyway? I work better when I'm alone. The boy nodded and took my hand, leading me through the halls to what must have been his office, a small room with a wide window and a door that lead out to the Royal balcony, the main feature to the room was the huge desk. "Ok, you get to work and I'll go to Mahad's office and get the scrolls. Mahad said last night he'd leave them out for me on his desk."

"But he always locks his door." The boy said confused, looking up at me from his chair. I raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think a little lock is going to keep out an Assassin?" He nodded stiffly. I wonder if I'm scaring him yet…he doesn't seem the type to get scared easily though… My mind was idle as I walked through the halls, mostly thinking about the King and his strange actions, easily remembering the rout me and the boy had made the night before.

When I got to the door I knocked and pressed my ear to the wood, just to be sure no one was in. There was absolute silence so I crouched down in front of the lock and took out both my daggers. They were both thin bladed so the tips easily fit inside the key hole. It only took a second for a small click to sound, telling me I was in. I was careful with the daggers so there would be no scratch marks around the hole, no one would be able to tell the lock had been picked. I pulled on the handle and the door opened to reveal the smart organised office.

The scrolls were wrapped up tightly and in a neat pile in a corner of the desk. I picked them up and shut the door behind me, putting the scrolls down and locking the door behind me again. The boy was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, rubbing his temples. I shut the door behind me and headed to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder at the scroll in front of him.

"Is that one of the threats?" To my amusement, he shot out of his skin; hand flying to the place on his chest where the heart is. He breathed heavily for a moment then looked up at me.

"How the hell do you keep doing that?" I raised an eyebrow. "Appear out of thin air!" I shrugged.

"I don't, I'm just quiet."

"Training." We both said at the same time. I chuckled slightly and as did the king, turning back to the paper in front of him.

"And yes it is."

"May I?" He nodded. I leaned over farther and read. "Hhmmm. Well, at least we know it's not someone with rank. The Egyptian and grammar is poor, it's not very well presented…" I leaned closer and smelt the paper. Pulling back and straightening, nose twitching. "And they've tried to disguises the smell of dust and stone with cheap perfume."

"Dust and stone…the quarries." He looked up at me with a raised an eyebrow. "How did you pick up that scent?" I gave him a pointed look, staring at him until he got it. "Trained, right." I smiled.

"You catch on fast." I said with only a hint of sarcasm, but enough to make Atem blush. "Well I'll have a look at those scrolls and see if I can find anything suspicious."

"You think someone could be working inside the palace who's with them?"

"Someone sneaky, that's probably how the letters appear. I want to find them before they try something drastic." Atem nodded as I sat on the other side and looked through, reading carefully.

We both sat there in silence, the only sound coming from the ruffling of papers and the whisper of a paint brush as the king wrote. There was a soft, timid knock on the door a few moments later.

"Come in." Atem said, smiling, seeming to already know who it was. I watched as a small boy came to the door, about my height with the same spiky tri coloured star hair and bangs, only with less gold bangs sticking up against like the black like the Kings but with a small gold bang hanging from his centre partning in the usual lightning shape. He wore a simple white tunic and only a gold band around the tops of his arms, telling me he was a palace servant. The boy was skinny and weak looking. The King smiled softly to him. "Morning Yugi." Yugi smiled widely.

"Hello Atem." He said happily. "I brought you some breakfast." He said, holding up the tray. The boy looked at me then Yugi. Yugi followed his gaze to me and blushed, staring wide eyed at me. "O-oh, I didn't know someone would be with you!" I'm so sorry-" Yugi bowed but I held up my hand.

"Don't worry, no harm no foul. I don't really eat much anyway, I eat in the middle of the day." Yugi looked up at me from his bow, looking into my eyes. He broke out into a kind warm smile.

"Thank you Miss!"

"Just call me Neteru, and it's fine, you didn't do anything wrong." I said stiffly. Yugi giggled and nodded, putting the tray on the desk and waved to the King then, surprisingly, me…and…winked at the older boy? But then closed the door behind him. I looked at the King.

"Yugi has been a friend of mine since I was five. He was three at the time and his mother was a slave in the palace in the kitchens. We met in the palace gardens and played games together. We grew up side by side." He said smiling. I pondered on that. "And what about you? Didn't you know any other of the Assassins?"

"As I said before, I was kept separate, mostly, from the others because I was the only girl. If anything they all treat me harsher than the others. I was trained the hardest, beaten the hardest…" I trailed off, quickly looking back at the scrolls. I heard the boy's chair move and footsteps, and then felt that gentle warm hand again. He crouched down in front of me, lifting my chin with one of his fingers. I looked at him blankly, giving nothing away.

"What else did they do to you?" My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock. "Your blank look means your hiding something." He explained. And here I was trying to hide that very face. How ironic, I thought bitterly. I met his gaze and decided to live up to my promise of telling him the truth to every question he asked.

"What do you think is the best way to torture a girl?" I asked, letting him think it through. Finally his face turned to one stricken of disgust and horror. I nodded. "Rape is the worst kind of torture for a girl. I went through sexual torture training as well as pain training like the others did. We were whipped, beaten, but I was raped every other night since I turned five." The boy stared at me in terror, then suddenly and slightly roughly pulled me to him and tugged me tightly, resting his head in mine.

"That will never happen to you again. I promise to take care of you." To say I was stunned is the understatement of the millennia! No one-and I mean no one!-had ever said that to me! And I knew he was serious.

We stayed like that for a while, then went back to work. I could only find one real candidate for an inside job, a middle aged man whose family members worked in the nearby quarries only on the other side of the river Nile. The King went to a meeting, showing me where it was, then I went my own way off to the servant's quarters.

There was no one there, everyone doing their jobs. I entered the male's quarters and searched around. He was the only man with a link to the quarries so I had a good idea of what to look for. And there, just off the middle of the room, was a bed with sandals underneath, three pairs in fact made of descent leather, covered in dust from cutting stone. I looked around his small area, under his mattress and pillow, then checking his draws in the small tatty bed side draws. There was a lock on the bottom draw.

I got out my daggers again and started working on the lock. This hole was a lot smaller but I didn't care all that much about taking care of this job. The lock clicked and I opened it to find nothing, just an empty draw… But then why lock it? I knocked on the bottom of the draw. It felt slightly loose and feeble, but kept hitting something… I reached in to the very edge to try and lift it but gave up. Damn the cracks to small for me to pick at…but not for a blade. I picked up my dagger and picked at the bottom, finally latching on and was able to lift it off. And there they were, scrolls. I unrolled a few and read.

I smiled slightly to myself and gathered them up, tucking them under my arm after outing things back as I left them. Very cleaver taking the base of the set of draws off to hide the scrolls then using the bottom draw as the only accessible way in. But with a gap that small, a man wouldn't be able to lift it up. I have small fingers and I couldn't do it, he has to have something on him with a sharp edge and tip, and carry it around all the time with him so no one would find it in his personal area by mistake and rat him out. This also means he could be dangerous.

When I got to the room I knocked once. Mahad answered and looked right at the scrolls, eyes widening.

"Well…you were quick…" He stepped aside and let me in. I smirked, coming in and putting them down.

"How had them?" Isis asked curiously. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you could see the future." The pretty woman's cheeks turned pink.

"My sight is limited. So where did you find them?"

"A slave had them. According to the scrolls he came to the palace just before the scrolls started appearing as the King told me. He was hiding them in his bed side draw, he'd taken the base of and hid them there. From what I can tell he also carries a weapon, probably a dagger and I have a feeling he's not the one behind it, but the messenger. We should bring him in for questioning, but I have a hunch on where we'll find his friends." I said bluntly, emotionlessly. Everyone but the King looked at me in astonishment. He chuckled.

"I told you she'd prove herself." He said, picking up the scrolls and reading over them, then sighed. "Yep these are defiantly the same scrolls."

"They smell the same to. I'm going to go find that slave and see if I can get anything out of him before heading out." I turned to leave.

"Then I'm coming to." I turned to the side to look at him.

"But then that would mean you'd probably be in danger and that goes against my job." I reminded him, but he just rolled his eyes at me.

"I do a pretty good job of taking care of myself. Besides, someone's got to watch your back." I looked heavenwards.

"Oh Gods here we go." I mumbled, walking out and continued to mumble to myself. The scroll said he was a cleaning slave… I turned again to see not only the King following me but the bearers of the Items as well… As I said, when I research, I dig deep. I looked at Mahad, knowing he'd know. "Where are the cleaning slaves working right now?"

"The Great Hall." I turned to the boy beside me.

"Care to lead the way king?" He rolled his eyes.

"Just call me Atem." I simply nodded, not planning to follow through on that…at least not to his face anyway. We all moved through the halls swiftly, making it to the hall quickly. _Atem_ went in first, then I stepped beside him. The room fell deadly silent, all the servants staring and dropping to their knees.

"I wish to see Panhsj!" I called out. The overseer looked around the crowd.

"He was here a minute ago!" I stepped up to the guard but kept looking around.

"Where was he working?" The guard pointed to the far corner, hidden my a large marble pillar. I held to my hand to tell the others to stay where they were and stepped forward slowly. As I got to the pillar, I could hear heavy breathing. I went the longest way round, hoping the man would think I'd approach the other way and catch him of guard. It worked, the man had his head turned in the other direction, trying to listen. I drew my dagger and put the blade to his neck, too quick for him to have time to react.

The man looked at me in horror. I nodded for him to move from the pillar. He did as he was told, striding out from behind the pillar, turned to face me. I kept the dagger to his neck as I stepped with him, keeping him at arm's length. I only had a second's warning before the tall strong man grabbed my wrist and pulled out his dagger. But a second was just enough. I ripped my hand back, slashing his hand open as I did so, and stepped back a few paces. The man cried out in pain, but gritted his teeth and lunged with the knife, aiming for my stomach. I waited until he was close enough then stepped quickly to the left, as he was passing me, I struck him hard with my elbow on the back of his neck. He dropped limply to the floor and stayed still. I looked to the King and the bearers.

"He's unconscious." I stated, shrugging and putting the dagger back into its sheath on my thigh. The king nodded to two guards to pick him up by the arms and dragged him out. I looked to the slaves. "Sorry for making a mess." Then turned and headed out of the Great Hall and stood in the corridor. The boy stood beside me, so I turned my head to the side to look at him as I spoke. "Do you want to wait for him to wake up? Or shall we go see what we can find out from the quarry?" He looked down at me and thought for a moment.

"We'll question him first." I nodded.

"Well it's going to be a while until he wakes up…what to get some lunch?" I asked casually. I was feeling a little peckish after missing breakfast…what? I didn't want to upset Yugi ok? He was innocent and soft, I didn't want to make the childlike teen to feel bad about it. Atem smiled down at me and nodded.

"Sounds good." He took my hand and led me to the gardens.

The Bearers of the Items all stood there, watching the two teens walk off, their King leading the girl by the hand and heading towards the gardens.

"Guess we're not invited." Mahad said in a sigh, making Isis giggle.

"They look cute together. It's clear our Pharaoh likes her…but I wonder how she feels for him…"

"Can't the Necklace tell you anything?" Seth asked after ordering the guards to take the slave to the dungeon until he woke then to take him to the throne room to await the Pharaoh. Isis shook her head.

"No. From what Neteru told us we know she doesn't understand emotions well…I bet even her herself doesn't understand what's happening…" The men all looked at her in confusion. "Honestly! Am I the only one who's noticed she's softened and lightened up since she's come to the palace?" They looked at her blankly. "Tell me you can see the look in her eyes when she looks at the Pharaoh!" But Isis only received blank looks. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Ra help me! What am I to do with you all!" She stormed off, closely followed by Mahad while the other Bearers hung back, chuckling quietly.

"Maybe you should talk to her then Isis." Mahad suggested softly. Isis looked up at him, smiling and nodding.

"Yes, I will speak with her and help her if necessary. Maybe if she understands what's happening better, then they can come together.

"But is that wise? Or…safe?" Seth asked in hesitation, still in doubt.

"Yes it is. She's strong and cleaver. My Necklace has shown me, however, that she is loyal and trustworthy. She has already proven that to the Pharaoh." She said sadly, remembering seeing their conversation in the Kings office early in the morning and how honest Neteru had been. Isis could only imagine what that had cost the girl. "Just give her time, and you will see."

* * *

><p>Ok more shout outs! a big thank you to Crystal Moon Princess, ABCthealphabet, BakuraLOLZ99, Aqua girl 007 and Marilynjayfreak! thank you guys for reviewing chapter 3! this chapter was especially for u all!<p>

ok i better go, I want to get started on chapter 5 and get it updated before the weekends up!

please review and tell me what you guys think! I'd be very grateful and i love to hear what you all ahve to say! I hope you all enjoyed it!

please review and i'll see ya all again really soon!


	5. Crash and Burn

Egypt: I'm sorry for not updating this sooner! I know I said I would have this chapter out before the weekend ended, but in my defence I did start it on Sunday but got caught up with having to come up with **12** pages of art!

Ok well here is Chapter 5 of Assassination and here's where the action comes in! And gore... and a little fluff at the beginning…as well as bad language...as well as a **new **OC!

So you know the drill, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its amazing characters, only my OC's and plot!

So please take the time to review and I'll get back to you! And be honest with me people! If you think I'm starting to slack then just tell me so I can get back on track! I swear I'll become addicted to coffee if I'm not careful, but if it gets me working then I guess I'll put up with therapy. So please review!

**(Important Notice!)- **For certain people, like Crystal Moon Princess, BakuraLOLZ99, Marilynjayfreak, and a few others who regularly review **(**thanks again guys, your all awesome!**):** As you will know I've been sending you private messages warning you when the next chapters are up, if you want me to stop or continue this, then tell me, **or** if you're a new reviewer and would like me to give to a warning then review and tell me ok?

So, without further a-due...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Crash and burn**

* * *

><p>Atem and Neteru were sat in the palace gardens by the pond. The garden was empty except for themselves and the odd cat that scurried through the bushes. There were sitting on the ground with a plate of figs covered in honey and bread on the side between them, leaning back into a small tree. The soft green blanket of grass was like a cushion, cool in the growing heat of midday, rimmed and decorated in lovely flowers of all colours. Mostly the conversations were small talk, talking about the beautiful gardens and how quiet and warm the air was, even shaded by the tree they could feel the heat of the sun.<p>

"So…do you miss your life as an assassin?" Atem asked hesitantly, looking down at his hands resting on his lap. Neteru looked up at the sky through the crowd of branches and leafs.

"I guess…" Atem flinched at hearing this, but Neteru was too deep in thought to really notice. "I miss the adrenaline rush of an attack, the excitement of living on the edge, even some aspects of training and practise." Atem's head snapped up to look at her in shock. She met his gaze and saw the confusion. "As in running, gymnastics, weapons training, stuff like that." Atem's mouth made a cute o shape then he lay back again, still watching Neteru who looked back up at the sky. "I miss the deselect environment and the freedom to be able to just climb onto Night and ride as fast as the wind and do as I please." Atem smiled slightly, feeling upset that she missed her old life and also feeling a strange kind of wonder.

"It sounds wonderful, being free like that. You make it all sound so appealing." Neteru turned and smirked at him. It has a sinister edge…but also looks so sexy and alluring…

"That's because it is. It's strange, having a place to live and stay and yet able to just ride off in the middle of the night just for the hell of it, to feel the wind in your hair and to rest on the mountains and look up at the stars and moon…so close you could almost touch them… Of cause I'd always get a beating if I got caught sneaking back into the camp." Neteru's smirk darkened until it looked emotionless and plain. Atem looked away, out to the gardens again.

"I wonder what it would be like to be able to do that, sneak out at night and go wherever I wanted, do whatever I wanted, be free for once." Neteru's smirk vanished.

"You've never done that?"

"The only time I've ever left the palace so far was with my father to ride through the streets of the city then with the council on my coronation day. One of Royal statue must act as such, proper and strong." Atem muttered.

"Well that's definitely something I have to fix." She said at last, crossing her right leg over the other and rested her head back against the trunk to close her eyes. Atem looked down to her.

"What?"

"It's only healthy to break the rules every now and then and to free yourself from responsibility, even if it's for a little while." Neteru muttered, sighing and relaxing more as the temperature continued to rise. Atem smiled.

"Then you take the lead." Neteru simply nodded. I wonder… Atem picked up the plate and put it to the far side to scoot closer to the resting girl. Even though her mind was dazed and half asleep, Neteru's senses were sharp and heard his movements. A warm, smooth, soft hand wrapped around hers that was on her lap.

Neteru's eyes shot open in surprise and looked down to see a golden tanned hand with nice skin holding her hand gently. Her gaze followed the hand up to the arm, then a shoulder, a neck, and finally the handsome face that was only inches from hers. Neteru's crystal pink eyes gazed into the crimson red of Atem's and was instantly put under a spell like trance, disabling her ability to move or react. Atem's gaze was so soft and sweet; his eye's slightly clouded as they started to slowly side shut as he leaned closer. Neteru could only stare in confusion… W-what's going on? …w-w-why is he about to kiss me?

Atem's lips were only a centimetre from Neteru's, one hand still holding her hand and his other now resting lightly on her shoulder.

"Pharaoh?" Called a voice Atem knew well. Damn you Seth! Cousin or no cousin, you're a pain in the arse! Atem pulled away just in time for the council to turn the corner and catch the two holding hands and staring at each other. Isis noticed a faint pink blush on Neteru's cheeks and the confusion in her eyes, making her smile sadly.

"I apologise for intruding my King, but the prisoner is awake and has been brought to the throne room." Atem stood up then pulled Neteru up with the hand he was still holding.

"I'll go get my elixir." Neteru said, turning and walking away, dropping Atem's hand softly. "You all start questioning, but if he doesn't talk then wait for me before you use other methods." She said over her shoulder, running to Atem's room and going through her back again. She soon found the little leather bag to tie around her thigh, and then jogged to the throne room. She stood outside for a moment and listened to Seth yelling questions and Panhsj yelling and cursing back. Neteru entered and rolled her eyes at Seth's red face. He raised his hand back, preparing to give the man knelt down a hard back hand. "How about we try my means before beating him?" She asked sarcastically.

Everyone looked at Neteru as she strode into the throne room and stopped in front of the man. "Besides, my way is a lot quicker, and a guarantee." She opened the bag on her thigh then went through the small bottles, handing a few to Seth. "Here, hold these and whatever you do don't drop them." Seth stood there fuming. First a worthless rebel insults me and now this girl treating me like a peasant. "Ah, finally." Neteru held a small vile on her thumb and index finger, taking the lid off carefully, then looked at the guards. "Hold his head tight and tilt it back." She commanded. The guards frowned angrily at been ordered around by this small _assassin_ and looked to their King. He nodded at then and sat forward on his throne, interested.

The guards did as Neteru asked then, holding him as still as they could to stop his struggling. Neteru carefully tilted the vile against the man's lips to let a drop crease them and soak in. Smirking darkly, she leaned away and put the cork back in, putting all the vile back into the little leather purse then looked up to Seth who was also watching with open curiosity. "He's all yours." Seth looked at her sceptically but took her place in front of the man while Neteru swiftly jogged up the stairs to lean against a pillar on the dais near Atem.

"Where are the other rebels, the ones attacking the guards?" Seth yelled again, looking at the man with a dark edge to his glare what made almost everyone in the room shiver, the only exception being Neteru.

"They live in the small village by the quarry across the Nile from here." The man said eyes wide in astonishment. "What the fuck? What did that little bitch give me?" Neteru smirked and lowered her head slightly so her hair hid her eyes.

"Oh nothing much, just a mix of herbs and an old spell to loosen your tongue." She said in a sweet voice that sounded eerie. Seth nodded approvingly then turned back to the prisoner.

"And they also helped you to right the threats?" Seth checked.

"Yes, we were all working together… Damn it!"

"Where about in the village to the others live?" Neteru asked before anyone else could.

"They all stay in the same home, I used to as well until I was accepted to work here. It's the house closest to the quarries, the doors painted red, with horses tied up outside… Fuck!" Neteru simply ignored the man's following insults as she came down the stairs and strode for the doors.

"Well, see ya all at dinner." Neteru shouted above the man, not even turning around but stopped in front of the guards. "Where's my sword?" One guard let the prisoner go to get it in a hurry, seeing the deadly dark edge in the girl's eyes and emotionless look on her face. She looked like she was dead, she looked like a killer. The prisoner struggled against the other guard. Feeling her old cold, heartless domineer taking over of her, Neteru simply struck the man hard on the back of the neck so he fell limp. Everyone in the room gasped then held their breaths, not knowing how to react to the girls chilling behaviour and cruel aura. "It's ok to breath; he's alive, just knocked out cold." The guard finally returned and handed her the iron sword with a silver handle then stepped back quickly. Neteru took the sword then headed for the stables.

"Wait!" Neteru froze when she heard the King's voice. "I'm coming to."

"We all are." Seth said from behind him.

"Fine." Neteru said voice low to keep the animal within her in check. Atem shivered at the sound and tired not to flinch at how cold and empty she seemed to act. I guess it's her way of dealing with it. He thought sadly.

When they reached the stables, all the horses were shifting and calling out in unease due to the black stallion's violent behaviour with his stall, kicking and rearing up. The horse stopped mid call when he spotted Neteru and immediately returned to all fours. Neteru smirked slightly and approached him with confidence. She held out her hand, palm forward and waited as Night came forward and pushed his head to her hand and seemed to sigh. She rubbed his head and scratched his ears, opening the door with her other hand. She placed both hands assumingly on his muzzle and stepped back. Night immediately stepped with her until she stopped and he was free from the enclosed space. Neteru smiled and ran her hand up to his fringe, through his mane, and over his front shoulder, taking the rains in her other hand and jumping up to climb onto the saddle.

No one could deny that Neteru looked powerful and strong on the back of the horse, but also comfortable and secure. With Night around, Neteru's animal side was quenched and silenced due to the bond they shared. Feeling more her usual self again instead of the Assassin she was raised to become, Neteru offered a hand to the King.

"Care for a ride?" She asked smirking softly. Atem looked at her hand and smiled widely, taking it and jumping up onto the saddle to settle close against Neteru. If only I could close the gap- Suddenly Night reared up onto his back legs, calling out and thrusting his front legs in the air in an ancient battle cry. Atem gasped and wrapped his arms around Neteru tightly to keep himself from falling, but Neteru leaned forward and tightened the rains slightly, anticipating Night's next move.

As soon as hooves were on the ground Night galloped out of the stables and into the front court yard. The guards only just managed to open the gates in time for the stallion to pass through, who did not even hesitating while they struggled to push the heavy metal gates open. Atem's breath left him when he realised how fast they were going, the houses passing in a blur. He looked behind him, they were already half way to the end of the city, yet his courtiers were only just leaving the gates.

"Neteru, we're going too fast." Atem called. Neteru turned slightly to him and straightened from her crouch, leaning into Night slightly to add speed. "There's no huge rush, we can take it easy." Atem said, leaning into her and wrapping his hand around hers that were gripping the rain to tight her knuckles were white. Neteru nodded and pulled slightly to he slowed down, her hands relaxing under Atem's. The others caught up and Night broke into a slower galloped, fast enough that he was ahead and in the lead but slow enough so the others could keep close.

When they reached the Nile Night didn't even slow, running through the waters down the slope of the shore then swam when his hooves no longer reached the bottom. The two didn't worry about crocodiles or hippos as Night pushed on, but of the boats that were cutting it close. Animals didn't like coming this far up the river, knowing of the humans and their infernal boats and nets. But this didn't faze Night; he just kept swimming with all his strength. The others were a few paces behind them because of their hesitation, but managed to keep up. The water came to their hips and cooled them down from the hot weather. By this time Atem had scooted closer so he was almost toughing Neteru, though she didn't react to this fact which Atem found frustrating. Gods! I wish I just knew if she liked me or not!

They finally reached the other side of the Nile and once they were on land again Night broke into the same pace as before where as the other horses were slower and panting hard. The quarry was up on the hills so they had a climb ahead, but Night made it up and to the village in good time.

Neteru and Atem dismounted and waited for the others by Atem's orders, so Neteru went to calm Night's breathing by stroking him soothingly while Atem went to go and deal with the village people who were gathering around him. From the corner of her eye, Neteru spotted a man freeze at the sight of the King then turned and ran. Well, the option of surprise attack's out. I'll have to use stealth instead.

Atem came back and the town's people returned to normal as the others dismounted their panting horses, leading them to water.

"Is that horse of yours mortal or a product of the Gods?" Seth asked in a mocking tone.

"I've often wondered that myself actually." Neteru said, sounding proud. Seth frowned and turned his attention to their King.

"So what's the plan?"

"Neteru? This is your area of expertise." Neteru smiled at Atem.

"Well while you were talking to the locals I saw a man stop, look at you then run off, so the surprise factor is out, so instead we'll go stealth mode." She turned and headed for the direction the man had ran in to stop at the end of the ally and see the house in full view. Hhmm, to open. They've probably got some kind of attack force to defend themselves. Neteru saw the sun reflect off of something from one of the windows and narrowed her eyes to see it was an arrow tip. I knew it.

Atem had followed Neteru and had stopped beside her to lean in and see the house. He would have continued but had noticed Neteru freeze so he did also, but his cousin was less observant and went to step around them to only be ground to a halt by the girls hand on his chest, Neteru managed to push him back just before the whistle of an arrow cut through the air and an arrow hit the wall an inch away from Neteru's face.

"Are you brainless? You almost had me killed! They have a clear view of this ally entrance and are waiting for us you dim-whit." Neteru whispered furiously and growled in annoyance. "Follow me and stay behind me." She then ran back down the alley and through the town to the last house, conscious of Night following her, back to the wall and side stepping down until she was across from the house. The side of the house had no windows and only one man on the roof who was facing the wrong direction. "Wait here. When I'm on the roof and give you a nod, get ready. If any of them come out, get them. I don't want to have to be running after a bunch of criminals for the whole day." With that Neteru was back on her horse and galloping to the blind side of the house.

Sadly the man had good hearing and heard Night's hooves beat on the ground and turned, but Neteru and night were already too close as Night made a skilful U turn and Neteru jumped high into the air to catch the side of the house. The man rushed over to try and shoot her while he had the chance, but Neteru heard his approaching footsteps. She tucked her feet to her chest, resting on the wall and pushed off hard to swing over, coming vertical then pushing off to fly and land on her feet, dropping to a low crouch as the man came closer. Neteru jumped up and turned at the same time so she was facing the approaching man, ducking under his flying fist. Neteru came up from under his swing and delivered her own to his chin with all her strength. The man flew back and landed hard onto his back, breathing, but not moving to get up from his awkward position.

Neteru looked around the roof for an entrance and found only a hole like opening with a ladder. She strode over then jumped down into the hole in the pencil position, bending her knees into a crouch in impact then jumped up at the sound of the men. The house was all on one floor so the drop was quite big, but nothing Neteru couldn't handle. Remember, don't kill them, let Atem deal with them how he pleases, you still have something to prove. To them… and yourself.

The first man came at Neteru with a knife. Easy to block. She knocked the knife from his hands by striking it with her sword then stepping forward to hit the back of the man's neck with the handle. He dropped to the floor limp.

The next man to attack came running from the side with his sword to his side in both hands in order to deliver a harsher blow. He jumped into the air to slash down vertical and cut Neteru down, but she was fast and saw him coming and was able to step forward in time then spin to face him and block his next thrust. Neteru was careful to hold her ground and not let the man drive her into the middle like he wanted. Instead she swung her sword to slash the man's upper right arm so he dropped the sword. He crumbled to his knees, clutching his arm. Hm, armatures.

The other three men came on at once, throwing fists and thrusting swords at her, but Neteru neatly dodged them all using gymnastics, sliding into a split then leaning to the right so her body was on the ground, pulling her legs out sharply from their spread position to come together, catching two of the men's ankles as she did so and knocked them over. She then turned onto her back and quickly brought her knees up to her chest at the same time placing her hands, palm out, on either side of her head, pushing and throwing herself up to land on her feet just as the man stabbed the sword into the floor where her neck had once been.

One of the men scrambled to his feet and tried to catch Neteru but she thrust her arm back to her knuckles connected harshly with the man's nose, shattering it and causing a gush of blood and cries of pain. A pool of blood formed quickly and splashed onto Neteru's trousers and exposed shoulder. He stumbled back until he hit the wall then slid down, cradling his nose in his stained hands. The other got up and managed to wrap his arms around Neteru's chest, holding her upper arms painfully tight to her sides. Neteru twisted but the man was tall and strong and was able to hold her still for the other to approach.

Neteru smiled when the man was close enough, unexpectedly jumping up and leaning into the man holding her and thrust both legs forward to kick the man shatteringly hard in the chest. A few sickening cracks were heard before her too crumbled to the ground, clutching his chest. Two more. The tall lean boy in the corner and not gone without notice, nor had his bow and arrow. But the boy looked young and shaking.

Neteru struggled again until the man had enough and grabbed her wristed and forced her arms to cross over her chest. Perfect. Neteru turned her wrists slowly to they were facing outwards to the room, then with all her might threw herself forward and successfully released herself from the man's grasp. She folded into a forwards roll then jumped up and span in time to see him coming towards her. Neteru ran forwards then slipped down to slid under the man along the floor, cutting the man's thigh deeply as she passed under him. He man fell to the ground in a loud thud and clutched his leg, twisting and turning, groaning into the floor.

Neteru stood up and the young boy froze. Such a small beautiful girl had cut down his strong companions and now he, the underdog of the group, was left alone to fight the wide animal standing across the room from him. Her lovely face splattered and stained in drops and strays of blood, cloths wet and clinging to her appealing body. Neteru waited for the boy to make his move, but instead he ran, bursting through the door and running for the hills. She saw the courtiers follow him but none were fast enough to catch up with him. Gods damn it. I give them a simple task and they can't even do that right. Neteru whistles high and loud and only seconds later Night was in front of her with, astonishingly, Atem on his back. Atem leaned down and offered a hand.

"Care for a ride?" He said, smirking. Neteru laughed and took his hand, letting him pull her up and settled behind him this time. "Heeya!" He called as he kicked Night in the thighs and the horse responded by throwing them all forward into a flat out, full speed gallop up the hills path. The two of them looked for the boy but he was nowhere in sight.

A whistle sounded, slicing through the air from a distance.

"NO!"

"Wha-?" Atem was cut off when he felt Neteru lean over him, pause then take the rains. Neteru had leaned forward in time to block the arrow from Atem and let it pierce her side. She gasped a few times then pulled it out. "Get down and wait her for me." Neteru said in an even, normal tone, so smooth and even Atem hadn't even been able to tell she'd got hurt, not until she was galloping off and he spotted the arrow with a bloodied tip and dark drops on the floor.

"Neteru!" His voice was drained out by Nights hard pounding hooves, but still hear-able. But Neteru pressed on, coming alongside the running rebel then jumped onto his back and knocked him hard to the ground. The boy hit his head hard on the stone ground and fell unconscious slowly, not even bothering to struggle as Neteru lifted and dragged him from under his arms to where the black stallion had laid down. Neteru threw the boy over Nights saddle then climbed on herself, fighting the dizziness. Night galloped back to Atem to run forward to see Neteru, but her eyes slid closed and she fell forwards then off the saddle. Atem managed to catch her in time, but Neteru couldn't hear his voice. Instead, she only heard endless silence and saw pure darkness. Finally…death at last.

* * *

><p>I knew I must have looked pathetic and cowardly, but I didn't care, I couldn't face them, so instead I ran. I tried to block out their screams, to not feel their blood wetting and drying on my skin over and over and over and over again endlessly, I tried not to see their faces and tears, but it was no use. No matter how far or long I ran, but can't outrun the dead, you can't out chase your guilt…you can't get away from yourself. I was afraid they wouldn't forgive me, and worse yet… …I was afraid that I would never forgive myself. Finally in the black world there was no more flooring and I was falling, the only end in sight was Amit's open jaws and ready teeth. "NO!"<p>

"AAAHHHH!" I sat up screaming, panting and sweating. I looked around at the large room with many beds and piles of clean sheets, tables with herbs and instruments everywhere. I panted heavier when I realised I must be in the hospital part of the palace. My side hurt like I was being stabbed every time I took a breath. I looked down and saw the neat bandaging.

The door opened to the far left to reveal a tallish girl with long lush black hair and violet highlights, a little like mine only her hair was a lot shorter, stopping at her shoulder blades and in a neat cut instead of the ragged uneven cut state mine was in. It was slightly wavy as well instead of dead flat like mine. She was very beautiful, even I could see that, with golden sun kissed skin and rosy cheeks and lips, a bright, almost white violet colour for her eyes and soft yet defined features, cheekbones easily visual and a smooth roundish jaw line.

"Oh good, your awake. I was just coming to give you a strong pain killer so you would sleep better." She said. Her voice was light and airy, cheerful and bright to match her happy smile. She seemed the type to always be bubbly and happy, the type that more than often annoyed the hell out of me…but she seemed nice enough. She came over and handed me a drink of water. I gulped it down as she arranged my pillows. "Now lay back and rest, you lot a lot of blood but thankfully the arrow didn't go too deep so you'll be up in a matter of day-"

"Thanks but I want to get up now." I threw my legs over and was about to jump down but I froze.

"Oh no you don't." Came a soft voice, sounding protective and motherly. I and the girl looked over to see Isis at the door. "Get back into bed now Missy." I frowned at her.

"I'm an Assassin remember, I've got hurt way worse than this yet I'm back in training the next day-"

"Well not in my care you're not." Isis said, putting my legs back onto the bed and removing the bandages to check my wounds. "Rest for at least one more day then you can do whatever you like." Isis's tone and words caught me off guard.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Hhhmmm, three days. The Pharaoh has been coming in everyday to see you, morning, lunch and evening." The girl said with a cheeky smirk. "Looks like a certain someone's bagged a King." She giggled to herself.

"Alright Yuki, enough." Isis said. "Now, Neteru, I want to talk to you about emotions seen as though you seem to be struggling." I simply nodded, not really wanting to admit I was relieved and interested in what Isis had to say. I wanted to understand these feelings, and the emotions Atem showed me so openly. A few hours later we had had a long talk; Yuki had a real kick out of seeing Isis pulling facial expressions and enjoyed taking part herself. I had to admit, I liked Yuki, she seemed like such a nice girl, yet with a cute dark streak to her personality, she lightened the mood and brought laughter to a room. Even Isis, who I'd noticed was a very centred and collected woman, couldn't help but burst into giggles. I felt myself warming to the girl and saw her as a possible for a friend. She seemed like the type of person I needed around to bring life.

There were a few soft knocks on the door and Yuki went to open it.

"Yugi! What a lovely surprise!" Yuki said, smiling brightly and eyes lighting up. Neteru watched the two carefully. Yugi blushed at the sight of Yuki in her long white dress and gold cuffs and armbands, as I said, a very pretty girl. Yugi smiled back.

"It's lovely to see you Yuki! The Pharaoh sent me to check up on Neteru."

"I'm fine." I said. They both turned to me and smiled.

"I'm relieved and happy to see you awake Miss Neteru!" Yugi said, stepping to stand but my side. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually, but I'll be happy to get out of here. The company's great but I don't really like the accommodations." I mocked, making Yuki frown and stick her tongue out at me.

"As apprentice to High Priestess Isis and junior healer I resent that!" I laughed lightly at her response. I could feel a difference in myself already. I was still tough but I was lighter, happier, and girly-er, softer.

"Well I'm happy to see you're in good health and doing well. And I'm sure that Pharaoh will be most pleased."

"How much you willing to bet he jumps up and practically runs her straight after you tell him Neteru's awake?" Yuki and Yugi giggled together. I had to admit, they were very cute together. Yugi then hurried of to tell Atem and I turned to Yuki.

"You like him." She opened her mouth to retort, a bright red blush on her cheeks, but I cut her off. "And he likes you to." No sound came from Yuki's gasping mouth as she thought over my words.

"D-do you really think?" Yuki asked shyly, rubbing her hands over her arms, something I noticed a lot of people do when their nervous or shy about something. I nodded and smiled.

"I can tell. He gave to soft looks like how Atem has in the past. And you returned them." Yuki smiled widely and giggled.

"I think we're going to be great friends Neteru! Don't you agree?" Giggling again she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight but careful not to hurt me.

Friends? Me? Can…I have friends? Can I even be a good friend to someone? I still struggle to understand emotions fully and I still have a lot to learn about people… But is it possible for someone like me to be able to be a good friend to someone like Yuki? Am I…earning my heart? Can…I do this?

"Yes." I said simply, promising myself to try my hardest and to never give up. I copied Yuki and wrapped my arms around her and squeezed lightly. Yes…it's possible… I just have to keep fighting. Ha, no problem for me…but friendship…that's going to take some work, but for Atem, Yugi and Yuki's sake…I'll do whatever it takes.

Egypt: If you're wondering what a dais is, it's the platform at the top of the stairs where a Pharaoh or King would have sat on his throne.

* * *

><p>Egypt: WOW that is the longest chapter i have EVER written! :D yay im hyper! cccooofffeeeeeee!<p>

So a huge shout out to all you amazing people who have reviewed so far! i love u guys! your all amazing! please keep reviewing and let me know what you think ok? and remember to answer my question from before ok?

Thatnks again guys! see ya all soon!


	6. Family

Egypt: Hey there, it's me again! : D

I feel like I'm the only one starting to get into the Christmas mood :( I mean come on! It's cold outside (for me anyway) there's robins jumping around in my garden… Am I the only one feeling merry? Well who cares! I have an idea for a one shot and I'm going to be working on it until Christmas Eve to which I will then post it! :D Ho ho ho! ;)

So due to popular vote...this chapter is a mash of fluff and action! Yep! You read right!

I am so siked! So many reviews! :D im so happy! I can't believe u all like my story! Thank you all so much!So please keep reviewing and tell me what u all think cause I love hearing from u all and like to know if im making the story too sappy or too action pacted...or if theres not enough fluff or action...i dont know u guys tell me

So, a massive, grand, grateful, ecstatic shout out to…drum roll please…**Crystal Moon Princess**, **BakuraLOLZ99**, **Marilynjayfreak**, and **ABCthealphabet**! Thanks guys! You rock! :D I'm also grateful to those of you who have put my story onto ur favourites! I would like to hear from you all though guys!

I still DO NOT OWN YU-GO-OH! Or its amazing characters, only my plot and OC's ok?

Read, enjoy (I hope) and review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Family**

* * *

><p>Yuki won the bet.<p>

Neteru had just lay back down and closed her eyes, sighing and relaxing …well…she was sighing in annoyance because Isis had ordered her to lie back down so the older woman could change her bandages. The woman had cut the girls top down so it ended just below her chest so she had easy access to the stomach. Suddenly the doors slammed open and a strong hand grabbed Neteru's.

"Neteru?" Neteru opened her eyes and looked at Atem.

"Hey." Neteru's voice, to Atem's relief and surprise, was strong and smooth, like nothing had happened and this was normal. Well, it probably is for her. "How are you?" Atem chuckled and hung his head, shaking it. "What?" Neteru asked, confused.

"You're asking me if I'm ok." Atem said, making it sound like a question, then chuckled and looked up to meet Neteru's questioning gaze. "You're the one who looked out for me and the others, you're one who went into that house all alone, and you're the one who got shot by that God damn arrow to save me-"

"But that's why I'm here isn't it? To protected and help you in any way I can?" Neteru asked, sitting up to be closer to Atem. The two stared at each other for a long time, to each other it felt like hours, each trying to read the others expressions.

"Isis, can I take Neteru out now?" Atem asked without even moving, never taking his gaze from Neteru's.

"I want her to rest my Pharaoh-"

"I'll make sure she does." Atem said sternly, a glint in his eyes that Neteru wasn't sure about. Isis was quiet for a moment, and then sighed.

"Oh fine." She tied up the fresh bandages and handed some extras to her persistent King who still wouldn't take his gaze from Neteru's. "Change her bandages once blood starts to show through and make sure she rests and drinks plenty of water. She has to take it easy because she lost a lot of blood." Atem nodded, shocking everyone in the room when he scooped Neteru up into his arms and cradled her to his chest in bridal style.

Atem carried Neteru all the way to the gardens until she sighed, having enough.

"I am not some weak girl I can handle it." She muttered, twisting in his arms so she broke free easily and landed gracefully on her feet as if she hadn't been bed ridden for days. She walked over to their tree and sat down, leaning against it and looked up at him. "So, let's finish that conversation." Neteru said plainly, crossing her legs over and folding her arms over her chest. Atem sighed and looked down.

"Yes, you are meant to protect me." Atem said at last, not looking up. Neteru frowned, feeling somewhat…disappointed?… at the boy's words, but heard something in his tone, though it was low, that made her believe he wanted to say more.

"But?" She asked softly, trying to encourage him. Atem looked up at her then dropped his gaze again, turning away to the side. Neteru thought for a second, then stood up and approached him slowly. When she was beside him, she hesitantly placed her hand on the side of Atem's face and turned it to her. Atem looked at her in shock, stunned by the oddly gentle gesture from the supposedly emotionless girl. "But?" She asked again. Atem bit his lip, but turned to face her.

"But I want to protect you to." He muttered, shutting his eyes tight and dropping his head, his cheeks turning a sweet apple red. Neteru was now the one in shock, but she smiled softly at him.

"Why?" She asked, stepping forward a little so she could see his face though it was pointing to the ground. The small girl come up to about the average heighted mans chest when she stood so close.

"B-b-because…because…" Atem's eyes opened so wide he felt they would pop out. Neteru had put her hand to his cheek and went up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. She dropped to the ground again and looked up at him, smiling a smile he had never seen her use before. It was a happy and…loving?…smile.

"Thank you. No one had ever wanted to look after me before, and you've been so good to me my King." She went up on her tip toes again but this time put her lips close to his ear and rested her cheek against his. "And for the record…I like you too." She whispered pulling away to see Atem looking like a statue, frozen where he stood with a look of pure astonishment. It took him a few moments to compose himself, but he did…eventually, and all the while Neteru stood in front of him patiently.

"B-but I-I-I thought-"

"That I didn't understand emotions?" Atem nodded and Neteru smiled again, this time with a hint of sadness. "I didn't until I woke up and Isis and Yuki set to work giving me a thorough lesson, and a humorous on at that." Neteru chucked to herself, remembering Yuki laughing at Isis's attempts and then blushing when she made Neteru laugh at the over exaggerated expressions, making a fool of herself but she enjoyed it to. Yuki was brave like that, she wasn't shy towards others and was head strong and passive.

Atem broke out in a huge smile and wrapped Neteru into a hug, holding her as close to him as possible, and to his joy, Neteru, though hesitantly at first, put her arms under his and her hands onto his back to hold him as well and rested her head on his well toned chest. After a minute, they pulled away, but Atem swept down and pecked Neteru on the cheek sheepishly then straightened up, talking her hand.

"Come on, let's sit down and have lunch again." He started to head for the tree when Neteru stopped him by resting her other hand on his arm.

"Can Yuki and Yugi join us?" Neteru asked. Atem watched her carefully and saw a thoughtful look with a cheeky grin and a dark glint in her eyes, though only slightly.

"Why?" Atem asked with a frown, wanting a little alone time with his girl, especially after their long separation and now that she had her emotion, not to mention now that he knew she felt the same about him.

"You honestly haven't noticed?" Atem looked at her in confusion.

"Noticed what?"

"That Yugi and Yuki are obviously head over heels for each other and yet both are too shy and blind to notice, let alone do anything about it?" Atem's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" Neteru looked up at him with a blank look, head tilted to the side in a sarcastic manner.

"Really King? I've only been understanding emotions for five minutes, where as you've not only known emotions for most of your life, but known Yugi for many years and I'm the only one to notice?" Atem blushed and looked away, sighing then nodded. Neteru smiled and kissed him on the cheek again. "Thank you. You get Yuki and I'll handle Yugi… Where will he be?"

"Kitchens, helping with making lunch." Neteru nodded and headed towards the Great Hall where beside it the kitchens were kept. Nice came from the Great Hall were nobles and their families, along with members of Atem's court were sitting and talking while their meal was brought to them. I headed to the door where I saw servants coming and going, carrying either full or empty plates of food and wine. She entered and stood to the side, stretching up to look for the small boy with wild hair. When she couldn't see him she decided to go and look in the Hall.

She slipped out past the servants unnoticed by most and entered the Hall through the open doors, looking around and finally spotting the small teen serving a group of men who looked to be high ranking soldiers and generals, pouring wine from the jug. Neteru approached without hesitation, looking only at the small boy with an unreadable look. She didn't like the way the men were talking to Yugi, like he was a rat and they were the God's gift to the earth.

One of the men saw her approach and smirked, nudging his friend so he would look to. Neteru ignored them, stopping in front of the table. Yugi followed the men's stared and saw Neteru, smiled and nodded his head.

"Neteru? What can I do for you?" Yugi asked politely. Neteru smiled at him.

"Atem and I are eating in the gardens and he requested you join us." She said with a friendly smile. Yugi smiled and nodded, turning and walking around the table to stand by Neteru. She turned to follow Yugi.

"The mighty Assassin reduced to a messenger for the Pharaoh." One soldier mocked to his friends, earning sniggers and chuckled.

"Such a pretty little flower can't possibly have such a sharp throne as they say." Another shot. Neteru froze, her back to the men. She hung her head and breathed deeply, trying to play it cool.

"A kitten with sharp claws, so easily tamed."

"I bet she's worth something in the chambers though." The men burst into laughter, Neteru even heard the childish giggles from noble's daughters. That does it, try to be nice and this is what I get? Nice, real nice.

Neteru turned her head to the side to glare at them, a deathly glare with a darkness to it that would send chills down Zorc's spine. The girls immediately fell silent and flinched, the men quietened down. Neteru turned to face them and unleashed her full glare, freezing the men where they sat and whipping their smug grins from their faces quicker than they could say Ra.

"Neteru." Yugi said softly, taking her hand and pulling her with him. "Please." He pleaded. Neteru looked at Yugi, sighed angrily but nodded, letting the weak boy pull her along.

"And so the Kitten runs with her ears down and her tail between her legs." Ok, that does it! Neteru spun around again and glared even darker at the men.

"If you have a problem then say it instead of throwing petty insults like old gossiping village women." Neteru spat at them, growling menacingly. The men flinched but a soldier stood.

"Watch your tongue you wrench!" Neteru sneered at him.

"Such powerful men, insulting a woman behind her back." Neteru said sarcastically. All the men stood up then.

"Watch your mouth girl or it will be your undoing!" They shot back.

"I could say the same you all you." One man slammed his fist onto the table, trying to intimidate the girl. Everyone in the room flinched at the sudden bag, all except for Neteru who just continued to hold her steady glare. "Do you like to try to intimidate people through speech to hide your poor fighting skills like a politician?" I mocked.

"You're no match for Egypt's finest soldiers!"

"We can take you! Any time any where!" Neteru chuckled darkly, a throaty sound, low and haunting.

"I never refuse a challenge, no matter whom, what or where." The soldiers straightened.

"Fine then assassin, soldier's arena, the training grounds, in two hours. We fight with swords…for keeps." Neteru smiled widely at them.

"Fine by me." And with that she turned and took Yugi's wrist, leading him out the main doors and took him to the kitchen entrance, stopped and turned to him with a blank look. "Choice some food, enough for four people, ok? There's another guest joining us." Yugi was too nervous and worried to say anything, so he just nodded and quickly entered the kitchen.

When he came back out Neteru was leaning casually with her back against the wall. Neteru carried the drinks, clearly having better balance and seen as though Yugi was a little too shaken.

"Will you tell Atem of the challenge?" Yugi asked in a small voice, not looking to Neteru as he spoke though she looked over to him. They were moving through the halls quickly and swiftly, almost to the gardens.

"Yes, though I'll tell him it's a friendly match." Yugi's head snapped up to her, clearly shocked.

"Y-you'd like to the Pharaoh?"

"I fear he may reach badly if I told him they had been insulting me, I like to fight my own battles Yugi."

"But it's a fight for keeps Neteru! A fight to the death!" Neteru said nothing, turning her head back to stare unseeingly ahead of them. Yugi bit his lip and turned away also just as they came to the gardens. "I-I…I don t want you to get hurt…I consider you a friend Neteru…" Yugi said in a small voice, barely above a whisper. Neteru smiled down at Yugi at hearing that.

"Nothing bad will happen, I promise, ok?" She whispered back, smiling kindle. Yugi smiled and nodded, turning back to the grassy area. Neteru chuckled silently as Yugi almost dropped the plate of food at seeing who was in the garden with Atem.

"Yugi!" Yuki called, smiling and blushing at the sight of him.

"Y-Yuki! It's so good to see you!" Yugi smiled back, widely with obvious joy and pleasure. Neteru rolled her eyes mockingly as she sat next to Atem on the grass against their tree.

They ate in silence then chatted casually as they drank their water.

"Neteru?" The said turned to Yugi who had spoken up suddenly. He'd been biting his tongue throughout the entire time, afraid he'd let something slip. "I-it's an hour before your match." Yugi said in a small voice.

"Match?" Atem asked, looking confused from Yugi to Neteru, who simply nodded and swallowed the water.

"I was challenged to a friendly match by a group of soldiers." She then stood and headed towards Atem's chambers. She went through her stuff and found her safe guards, padding and gloves and started to pull them on. A moment later Atem appeared at the door.

"A friendly match, hu?" Atem asked, sounding annoyed and a little hurt…but mostly annoyed. It was this fact that helped Atem to keep himself in check when he saw Neteru with her foot up on the bed and leaning her body leaning against her thigh as she bent over to tie the guard around her calf over her trousers, in a sexy position. She had already put on the guards for her lower arms, shoulders, elbows and knees. She straightened up, haling tied the guard into place and dropped her foot, looking at him.

"It's not your fight but mine King." Neteru muttered, knowing Yugi just have spilled everything that had happened to Atem once she was gone from the look Atem had on his face.

"They have no right to-!" Atem began yelling.

"Considering I killed their previous King, yes, yes they do have a right to act like this." Neteru said emotionlessly, lifting her other leg and tying the guard into place on the calf there also. "It's my fight Atem, I have to earn respect somehow."

"Fighting against Egypt's soldiers it not the way-!"

"I've already helped taken down the rebels, that wasn't good enough for them. Let me handle them my own way and put an end to the squabbles." Atem sighed, walking over and standing behind Neteru as she straightened up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But your injury… I just don't want to see you get hurt." Atem muttered into her ear, resting his head on her shoulder. Neteru smiled and leaned her head back onto his own.

"You won't. I'll be careful, I promise." And with that, Neteru took Atem's hand and led the way out of their rooms and down the hall to meet Yugi and Yuki, standing close by each other.

"I'm coming to!" Yuki said sternly, a look on her face that Neteru easily read as determination, making her smile and shrug.

"Fine by me." And so she continued on to the stabled, leading Night out and climbing on, Atem following her while Yugi and Yuki got on a different horse and followed the couple out of the stables, then the gates, and down the road to the large grand arena.

Neteru nodded at the grand structure, admiring the well carved Gods and Goddesses carved into the walls. They entered the metal gate into the arena and Neteru smiled at seeing the training grounds. The running tracks ran around the outskirts, only a foot from the stone benches, the racks of weapons and the archery lines. I can see myself practising here. She thought to herself.

Neteru directed Night to the side and swung her leg over, dropping to the ground and landing easily. She saw all the soldiers stop their training at the sight of their King and the Assassin. Neteru turned and patted Night, taking her sword from its casing then looked up to Atem.

"The three of you wait here. This shouldn't take too long." And with that she headed over to the group of men growing.

"Well, well, well, you did come…and you even brought the King to rat us out." One spat at her with venom that didn't so much as break Neteru's stride.

"You boys should be so luckily. No, I came to fulfil the challenge and fight, the King's staying out of this." Neteru shot back. The men growled and threw a spear on Neteru's directing for her to catch. She did so, spinning it in her fingers once then put it vertical by her side at arm's length, putting her sword into her belt for later use. She parted her legs slightly and made sure her feet were pointing her opponents. The men smirked and began to encircle her.

The men smirked cockily, figuring they had the match beat, throwing their helmets to the side. They're going to regret that.

One man approached at walking pace, coming in from the front of Neteru, spear in hand. Neteru took up her own spear and walked forward to meet him. When she was a few feet in front of him she stepped to the right drastically, making the man think she was breaking to the side, but then she neatly recovered the ground and quickly stepped to the left, too fast for the man, bending slightly at the knee's to thrust the spear at the man's head, cutting the man's cheek enough to draw blood. He had dodged the tip but only just, and in his sudden dodge mis-stepped and fell to the ground. Neteru straightened and continued left in a jog, moving around the man, moving like a lioness, rolling shoulders and used proud, sure, swift movements.

Another man came at her from the front but she was ready, speeding up her pace, rounding her run slightly then jumped high into the air to thrust the spear at the man's neck, but he held up his shield in time. Neteru landed easily, flowing fluently into a walk while the man stumbled back and landed hard on his arse. Neteru stepped over him and continued to walk with strong, confident, fluid motions, spinning the spear in her fingers again then held it tightly. The men started to become worried, two of their best men had already stumbled and fallen at the girl's feet. And the fact that she just passed them by instead of finishing them off worried them.

A general then stepped forward, so Neteru changed her directing to face him to meet him head on, striding now. The man swung the spear at her head but she simply leaned to the right side, stepping backwards out of the direction of the tip, she straightened and he swung again, this time he bent forwards at the waist. The man stepped forwards and thrust the spear in the direction of Neteru's stomach as she straightened up, but she bent backwards at the waist as the spear stopped above her bandaged stomach, placing her hands on the ground, right still clutching the spear, then brought her legs up over her, knocking the spear from the man's hand as she brought her legs over her head and landed them on the ground in a controlled movement to then straighten up gracefully, moving like a dancer. She then ran at the man, thrusting her right arm forward and aiming for his leg, but he brought his shield down to block her attack, stepping back as she stepped forwards with him. She brought the spear up with her arm bent so the spear was vertical, looking like she was about to throw it, aiming for his chest as she pushed again but he knocked the spear away just in time, stepping back. Neteru stepped forwards to meet him again, giving him no breathing room, aims for his neck. The man drew his sword and knocked the spear away but stumbled backwards and turned heavily to the side from the impossibly strong force the girl was using.

Another man intervened then, swinging his own spear for her head but she ducked down from the simple attempt and thrust her arm forward so the tip aimed for the man's calf but he jumped away just in time. Neteru jumped up as the general recovered and readied himself for another attempt.

He thrust the spear at her head again but Neteru stepped forward, kneeling as she did so, drawing her sword in her left hand and swinging her arm back and round to knock the spear way to give her room, raising to her feet and turning her body to the right to bring the spear forwards so as to puncture the man's head, but the man leaned back just in time but feel backwards onto his back in doing so.

The first man came forwards again, hitting her spear away with his so it was angled to the grounded. Neteru swung her left arm around , almost connecting the steel blade with the man's face but he leaned away, stepping back. Neteru jumped and tucked her body far to the right as a man threw his spear at her from behind, dodging it as her legs came over her body and landed perfectly on the ground to complete a handless cartwheel. Neteru landed, held her sword up but held it vertical, the back of her hand facing the sky so the swords tip pointed to the right. She loosened her wrist and leaned the extension of the handle from the spear against her neck and brought her arm up so the spear stayed connected to her neck but moved so it was resting on the back of her neck and came around to land on the blade of the sword softly, legs apart in a steady position. She paced forwards in large side steps, quick and fluid, thrusting the spear forwards at the man's chest, which kept blocking the attack by swinging his shield from left to right in hopes as to knock the spear out of its steady direction , jumping back at her every stride. Her sword kept the spear steady and in place never moving off of target no matter the man's attempts. Finally Neteru swung her spear from over her neck and brought it around to the wood connected with the man's unprotected arm. He called out at the strength of the hit and strummed to the side. That's going to be a big, nasty bruise tomorrow.

The general was back, locking her spear to his side with his own and the side of his body, so Neteru swung her sword and sliced the man's spear in half, cutting it off just about his hand. The man stared at her in shock, knowing that she didn't have to pull her arm back and stop it from connecting with his arm, but she did.

A different man came at her with his sword then, Neteru jumped back and span to the side to face him, dropping the spear, stepping back and turning her body to the side as he thrust his wrist forwards again and again. Finally having enough, Neteru ducked, grabbed a shield lying on the floor, span and put the shield to the back of her neck to protect her upper back and head as she spun around, just as the men slashed down powerfully, knocking the shield from her hand. But it didn't matter, they were close to the wall so Neteru let it drop and powerfully stepped forward, jumped up, stepped off the wall with both feet and arched her body so she flew over the man, bent at the waist as she was coming close to the ground, brought her legs over to complete the flip and landed, sinking to the ground in a low crouch, right arm and sword out to the side, left leg out, right bent and left hand resting on the ground.

She jumped up just as the man turned and knocked the sword from his hands and turned at the waist so she was almost completely facing backwards, holding up the sword to block a different man as he swung his sword down. She pushed up and swung the sword out to knock his sword away then bring her arm folded to her chest and unleashed it forwards the man's chest, resting it against his skin but not pushing farther.

The men stared at her. Neteru straightened up and stood back so her arm was fully out stretched.

"W-why haven't you finished me already?" The man yelled at her.

"Because you don't deserve to die." Neteru answered in a calm, soft voice. "I don't kill needlessly. Think what you want, but watch your mouths around the King, he wasn't pleased to learn of what you said." Neteru muttered in warning, striding past the men to join Atem again.

"And you over did it." Neteru looked up at notice Atem looking down at her bandages. She followed his gaze and saw the huge red stain on her side.

"Do you have the bandages?" She asked, using her sword to cut the bandages then unwrapped them from around her. Yuki was suddenly by her side, helping.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be doing a lot of this for you?" She asked in a sigh, a pout on her pretty face. Neteru laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Probably because I'm going to be getting hurt a lot."

"Don't even joke like that!" Yuki yelled angrily. Neteru just grinned cheekily at her. Atem handed her the clean bandages so Yuki's expert hands could secure the gash on Neteru's side to stop the red from dripping out and staining her body. "Now you're going to take it easy." Yuki said sternly. Neteru sided and nodded in mock defeat, taking Atem's extended hand and let him pull her onto Night's back to sit beside him. Unlike Atem at first, Neteru wrapped her arms around his waist and sat right up to him which make Atem smirk.

As they rod back to the palace, Neteru rested her head on Atem's back, closing her eyes and sighing in bliss. Why is it that I feel so peaceful and at ease around you Atem? I know what this is and what it means... ...but I fear what fate has in store for us. The worrying thought made Neteru open her eyes and scowl at her arm, until she felt a familiar stare. Her head shot up to look at the top of the sheer cliff far to the right and saw black hooded figures in the distance, watching from their horses… Neteru watched them as they turned and rode off, thinking the word...

Masters...

* * *

><p>Egypt: Yeah yeah i know another long chapter, but writting action always demands a lot of discription and so...you get a long chapter, so sorry if u dont like long chapets guys ok!<p>

stay tuned cause if all goes well chapter 7 should be up before next Sunday ok? sound good?

So please review and let me know ur opinions and views on the story! I hope you enjoyed it! thankx!


	7. Love or Lust?

Egypt: Chapter 7! Wow...so...many...chapters...brain...frying... *died*

Yugi: Oookkkaaayyyy?

Yami: *sighs and rolls his eyes*I guess it's down to us Yugi. You want to do the declaimer or shall I?

Yugi: You do it while I revive drama queen over here.

Yami: *chuckling* EGYPT DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND HER OC'S!

Egypt: I want tea not coffee! *screams as she sits up suddenly*

Yami: *whispers to Yugi* Are you sure we should have revived this wack job?

Yugi: *Whispering back* There would be no one to finish the story if we didn't, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to deal with angry fan girls do you?

Yami: *still whispering* Good point-

Egypt: I can hear you, you know!

Yami+Yugi: Whhaaa?

Egypt: I'm the author, I see and know all! *chucks them out of the chat room* And you're not supposed to be here! Wait for Love vs. Trial! *slams door*

Now then, this chapter will be a fluff. I'm sorry if you prefer action but this story needs a good **fluff** chapter so you'll have to bear with me! But this chapter does hold **key facts and evens**...

And i am so, so sorry for not updating in to long! to those who are waiting for my other stories to be updated then i am really sorry but bare with me and be patient ok? i have good reasons, like an exam in january that's worth **60%** of my overall grade, my first ever bf, my best friend having a hard time so im having to help her out...so much going wrong...well i guess thats what being a teen is all about :/

anyway...on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Love or Lust?**

* * *

><p>Atem knew something was wrong with Neteru. She was silent all the back to the palace. She's always quiet, but not this quiet…could she be having doubts about our relationship already? … Wait a second…relationship…what kind of relationship are we even in? Atem's head was filled with all these odd, confusing questions, and Neteru was too deep in her own thoughts to notice Atem's growing distress. Only Yugi and Yuki could.<p>

"I'm worried about them." Yuki whispered into Yugi's ear as the four of them walked through the halls. Yugi was blushing from Yuki being so close, but nodded.

"I know, something's way off. So what do we do?" Yuki straightened up and thought for a moment.

"You take Atem and I'll handle Neteru?" Yuki asked. Yugi nodded seriously, striding forward and taking the taller teens arm with his hand and dragged him off before he could protest. Yuki then stepped forward, lightly taking Neteru's hand and led her to a different part of the palace gardens.

This part of the gardens had a bigger pond. Fish with gold scales swam aimlessly around in the clean water, water lilies floated on the surface. Patches of the large grounds were decorated with beautiful flowers and a blossom tree stood tall and proud in the far right corner, branches thin and decorated heavily with pale pink flowers. It was a beautiful site. A statue of the deity of nature stood in the far left corner, at the feet were bunches of flowers and burning incense.

"Neteru?" Yuki asked softly when they were both sat down on a stone bench. But Neteru was still beep in thought and did not stir. Yuki sighed, bent over to scoop up water in her cupped hands then threw it up into Neteru's face.

"Wahhaa!" The girl cried as she ungracefully fell backwards in shock. "Hu!" The grunt was loud and annoyed. "What the hell did you do that for Yuki! Hu, when did we get into the palace? And where's Atem!" Neteru jumped up and looked around worriedly, fear obvious in her eyes. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Wow you were so deep in your own mind that you didn't notice that Atem saw you upset and Yugi drag him off to talk to him."

"I wasn't upset." Neteru said with a frown, standing straighter and dusting herself off, embraced at her earlier reaction now.

"Then where were you in that thick skull of yours?" Neteru scowled slightly at her friend for the mockery but sighed and sat back down.

"I saw my Master's on the mountain side as we headed back to the Palace." She said softly. Yuki gasped.

"Why didn't you tell Atem?" Yuki demanded.

"What would be the point? Atem would just go running after them which is way too dangerous for only two people to handle. Even I'm not stupid enough to think of taking on all the Mather's at once Yuki. And by the time we got reinforcements to join us, the Mather's would have been long gone." Yuki nodded in understanding.

"But still, its important information and Atem should know." Neteru sighed and nodded, but made no move to get up. "There's more to it…isn't there?" Yuki was hesitant to ask, afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Neteru said simply.

"What's wrong Neteru?" Yuki asked softly, placing her hand on the small girls shoulder. Neteru looked sideways at her. "I know something's wrong when you use your emotionless voice, I may not have known you for very long, but I'm not stupid either." Neteru smiled slightly at that and sighed again.

"Whenever my Master's appear somewhere…it often means something horrible is about to happen." Neteru said finally. I can't give her any details; I don't want to scare her. Yuki saw that there was more, but trusted Neteru. If she's not telling me, then it's either really bad or not too important. She told herself. Neteru stood up. "I'm going to find Atem." And with that she turned and walked away quickly to find the Pharaoh.

Neteru wondered around for a little while, and then came to a stop when she recognised Yugi's voice, even though it was in only whispers. She followed the sound until she found a small corridor, dark and out of the way from the main hallways. She stopped at the corner and stood against the wall, standing close to the corner to listen.

"So? That doesn't mean that she doesn't like you Atem. Think about it. Neteru must have a lot on her mind." They're talking about me? "I mean, she's just left a life she's always known, she's living this completely new life in new and strange surroundings, people have a hard time accepting her and she's having trouble forgiving herself. The poor girl has a lot of things to deal with." A childish voice sighed.

"You're right Yugi, thank you." Atem? His voice sounds rough and uneven… I really upset him… Neteru felt her heart grow heavy and she leaned her back against the wall.

"And do you know what else I'm right about? Neteru had gotten more… …humane…happier…softer while she's been here, even I can see that. And you know why? Because she's been spending all her time with you." Neteru smiled slightly to herself. How true.

Neteru turned and headed to Atem's chambers, shutting the door behind her. She asked one of the servants to tell Atem that she was taking a bath and asked another to prepare it for her. The two women bowed and rushed to it, while Neteru went back to the balcony.

The girl smiled at the view of the sun sparkling along the Niles surface, the sand glowing golden in the heat, people going about their everyday lives down in the city below. It was a beautiful sight, the sun lighting and reaming to make the walls and roofs of the temples glow from the dazzling light it gave off, boats floated by slowly along the Nile and the sky was clear and warm in the aging day.

Neteru sighed as a warm breeze blew from the mountains, enjoying the tickling sensation it made. The loud calls from the market below hummed in their air to keep the silence at bay. How I envy them. Neteru thought to herself as she watched the children run around the roads and the women chatter. Such simple happy lives… but then again…if I never lived this life…I would never have met Atem. Atem. Neteru smiled at the thought of the young man.

"M-mi-miss?" Neteru turned to see a young servant girl standing in the doorway. "Y-your bath is ready." She stuttered again, shaking slightly. Neteru smiled softly at her, as kindly as she could.

"Thank you." She said, walking past her, giving the girl a wide breath to ease her tension, and entered the bathroom. Neteru undressed and slipped into the hot perfumed water, sighing at the comforting feeling. She washed thoroughly then laid back to soak. Neteru heard the door open to the bedroom.

Climbing out of the bath and wrapping her towel tightly around herself, Neteru moved quickly to the other side of Atem's room to her bag. Atem watched her, cheeks bright red but not complaining at the sight.

Neteru still had her towel wrapped around her chest, covering her as she pulled on her lose leggings, sure Atem couldn't see anything, then pulled a low V neck short sleeves top over the towel. Once it was covering her chest she tugged on the towel so it dropped to the floor and pulled the tight top the rest of the way down. Of cause her garments were black.

Neteru turned, bumping into Atem. She gave an involuntary gasp, freezing where she was, but relaxing and closed her eyes as Atem wrapped his arms around her.

"What was wrong with you earlier? You seemed so distracted and upset…" Neteru looked up at Atem and saw the worry.

"Don't react until I tell you everything, ok?" She asked, looking right into his eyes. He nodded so Neteru carried on, taking a deep breath before she started. "I saw my masters on the cliff edge on the outskirts of the city. I didn't tell you because I was worried that you'd charge us up there to face them. Atem even I'm not foolish enough to even consider taking on the masters all at once with only two people. They're called the Masters for a reason! And I knew that by the time we gathered re-enforcements they would have been long gone and our efforts would have been for nothing!"Neteru said slowly, never removing her eyes from Atem's.

Atem looked deep into her eyes, watching her and listening to what she was saying. He was silent for a long time, considering her words. Finally, Atem smiled sadly.

"You're right, I would have gone after them, and even if you'd stopped me and we'd got re-enforcements… But next time I want you to tell me, ok?" Atem asked softly. Neteru nodded then looked up at him.

"There's more… Whenever my masters would show themselves, it would be a warning to that area that their end was near…" Neteru said weakly. Atem froze and stood there for a long time, Neteru never took her eyes away from Atem, trying to figure out the emotions he was feeling. It wasn't hard, Atem may be a Pharaoh and taught to hide his emotions, but Neteru was specially trained to pick up even the slightest trace of emotion, and that was sure coming in handy. Neteru saw fear, worry, and pain, hurt. "Atem…" Neteru took his face in both of her hands and brought his head down to hers. "Atem, I swear, no matter what it takes, I won't let them hurt anyone, they won't get to you… I won't let them."

Atem stared down at Neteru. He had to admit, at first he thought that she was using him, secretly still on their side, but then again, there was something in him telling him that wasn't true. Then he was worried for Neteru, worried what would happen to her… And yet here she is, worried about me and my people, people who hate and ridicule her… I… I… Atem pushed his lips gently to Neteru's, putting his hand behind her head to pull her closer.

As Atem's eyes closed, Neteru's grew wide, but she quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was shocked and confused by his reaction, but had no complaints. Pulling away to look at each other, they stared into each other's eyes. Atem's grew wide and his cheeks flushed as he realised what he had just done.

"I-I-I'm so sorry-"

"I'm not." Neteru said, looking up at him and smiling. Atem smiled but his blush remained. Neteru glanced to the window and was happy to see it was getting late. "Dress warmly, I'll sort out food." Neteru walked past Atem.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Neteru stopped and turned back to Atem.

"I got the impression you wanted to break the rules for once and take a risk…?" Atem frowned, confused, but the small younger teen just winked at him and carried on heading for the corridor, looking for a servant.

When Neteru came back she had a basket in her hand and Atem was dressed in a thick tunic and had a cloak tied around his neck. Atem looked at her even more confused, but his look quickly turned to one of worry when she strapped on her weapons belt and tied on her padding and daggers. "Oh don't look so nervous, they're only precautions." Atem just nodded and shifted on his feet, trying to take his eyes from Neteru's body, fighting the flashing images in his head from his dreams and failing both miserably.

Straightening and striding out to Atem's balcony, Neteru looked down over, lowering her whip down and finding it just touched the roof of a different wing to the palace. Smiling at the simple exit, and mentally making note of the easily accessible spot, Neteru tied the tail end of the whip to the banisher railing and lowered the rest of the thick leather rode down. She looked up to Atem.

"Ready?" She asked, giving a reassuring smile. Atem smiled weakly and looked over the banister at the long drop. "Don't worry about it, you're strong, you'll be fine." And with that she threw her legs over the rail so she was sitting on the stone banister, taking the rope, and sliding down easily. Atem watched in astonishment and admiration. He climbed over, slower, standing steadily on the small ledge, taking the rope tightly in his hands, lowering himself down slowly to slide down the whip. Once safely on the roof with Neteru, she took it from Atem and pulled hard so the leather was released.

Taking Atem's hand, she led him quickly over the roof to the outer wall and stopped, looking around for the best way out. Finally they decided to just climb the wall using gaps in the brickwork, tying her daggers to Atem's feet to help him out. Once up and over, they took the same route down, stepping in the gaps. Again Neteru made a note of this flaw in the palaces great wall. Once down, Neteru took Atem's hand again.

"Come on, I'll show you how I travel through a city. Just try to keep up and do as I do." Atem nodded, smiling as Neteru seemed to relax and ease up, letting her nature come through and loosening up. Neteru ran forward, heading for carts and piles of crates against a small house with a well built roof. Sprinting at an impressive speed, Neteru leapt up onto the cart, Atem moving with her, closer than her shadow, they jumped from the cart to the crates, using them as a rocky surface to get to the roof. Once up the two stopped on the edge and looked over the rows of housing, Neteru plotting their route and Atem looking an admiration at his grand city.

"What now?" Atem asked, looking down to the small girl.

"When you get to the edge bring both feet together and push off with all of your strength, and when landing, remember to bend your knees on impact." Neteru said blankly. Atem looked to her confused, but then he understood when she let go of his hand and sprinted forward looking like a cheetah, leaping into the air, flying then gracefully landing, looking like she used little effort in her actions. Atem bit her lip but ran forward, doing as Neteru had said, landing shakily and not nearly as graceful as she had been. "Impressive Pharaoh, you may make an assassin yet." Neteru said jokingly, but meaning her compliment. Atem smirked darkly and winked.

"Hey I'm not some defenceless King; I can take care of myself to."

"Then what do you need me for?" Neteru said teasing, but also curious. Atem blushed slightly and looked away.

"You've proven yourself as a good adviser in the past few days, and you're a great body guard, I trust you…and…" Atem tried off, knowing he was ranting and was afraid all his feelings may slip out, after all, Neteru didn't know how deeply he felt for her yet, she only knew the surface, and he was getting close then to admitting his love for the girl. Neteru smiled and nodded, sparing him from his embarrassment that showed on his cheeks.

The two leapt from roof to roof again, by the time they got to the end of the city the sun was beginning to set and the Nile glistened in the orange light. The two jumped down carefully from the last house and walked to the Nile shore, sitting down and eating their bread, honey, figs and duck. After they ate they watched the sun finish sinking behind the horizon.

"The sun sets and Ra fights the demons to bring day to us once more." Atem muttered. Neteru was silent and still, making Atem look over at her with raised eyebrows. "You don't believe in the Gods?"

"I don't believe in anything." She muttered back, sighing. "My masters never taught us much about religion, only about feast days in countries so we knew when it was safest to strike. But I know some. Whenever I'd go on a mission I'd stop in small towns to spend the night, talk with the village people…it always surprised me how kind they were…of cause they didn't know who I was or anything, but still… The Priests were the most interesting, going on about religion and the Human Ka*. I'd sit and listen as they taught the children of the village."

"When did you realise that there was more to life than killing?" Atem asked seriously, staring intently at the horizon and the multi-coloured sky.

"I've always known…my masters would take us into the villages at night to practise, exercises like what we've just done…my masters taught us the social scale, how to tell the difference between slave, commoner, servant and Nobles, we learned about the economy, societies in different countries, terrains…all for the purpose of been able to blend in with any society should we need to… I've always known that normal people lived a completely different life to me… … But the thought of ever taking up that kind of life style as more than just a cover never occurred to me…not until that night we met, and that was only because you'd seen my face and looked for me. I was well aware that the Clan would never take me back after that great failure, and that's why I took to a small village by the borders…I guess you could say my instinct to survive took affect…and the nightmares gave me the courage to leave that life behind me…but it seems the scars don't fade." Neteru said thoughtfully.

"Do you regret leaving?" Atem asked seriously. Neteru looked at him in confusion, a lost look in her eyes.

"And get raped every other night, vicious whipping, torture tolerance training and battle training? Are you joking? I can deal with the stares, the insults, the arrogance…but that life…I'll kill myself before I go back to that life again." Neteru said seriously, a fire in her eyes telling Atem she was dead serious.

"That won't happen. I won't let it." Atem stated, his own determination burning, along with passion. Neteru smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well if we're both looking out for each other, then there's not much that can stop us then, is there?" Atem smiled and nodded in agreement. The girl turned back to the setting sun as the last of the sun sank away and the sky flared pink and purple. "I can never repay you for all you've done for me Pharaoh." Neteru said thoughtfully, smiling sadly at him when he gave her a confused and startled look. "Because of you I've tasted what it's like to live a peaceful life, and I know I could never give it up willingly… And living here with you…a-and Yuki and Yugi…I've never had anything that I really wanted to protect…but now…I'd do anything to protect you all and stay… Thank you."

Atem smiled softly at hearing those words, taking Neteru's hand tightly in both of his and holding it to his chest.

"I wouldn't have changed a single moment that I've spent with you Neteru. I can't put into words how grateful that I am that you are here with me…and Yugi and Yuki…You've made such a difference to the palace…and me…" Atem trailed off, finding himself lost in the younger teens crystal pink eyes, and loving every second of it.

As the last of the sun's rays faded and now there was no sign of the sun except for the bright coloured that lined the horizons sky, Atem leaned forward, down to Neteru. The girl stayed perfectly still as Atem came closer and closer, her heart pounding into her ribs and vibrating throughout her body, making her feel more alive and energetic than ever. The handsome boy gently placed his lips to hers. The two stayed absolutely still, not wanting to end the blissful moment.

When Atem finally pulled away, the two sat and stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, until they both broke out into happy, calm smiles.

I meant what I said. There is nothing on this earth that can take me away from Atem and this new life. For the first time, I feel friendship. For the first time, I feel at peace. For the first time, I'm accepted for the real me… For the first time, I feel in love… I'm in love with the Pharaoh… I'm in love with Atem… So I will protect him and my friends with everything I have, Anubis will drag me away and through my Ka to Amit before I let any harm come to Atem and my friends, that I swear to any and all Gods out there. I can't loose this, not my humanity...not Atem.

* * *

><p>*Ka- the Ancient Egyptian word meaning soul, or spirit. When someone dies Anubis collects the Ka of the person and takes them through the trial, if they're evil Amit, the monster of the Underworld, devours the Ka-which was the worst fate any and every Egyptian feared.<p>

* * *

><p>ok so how was that? fluffy enough?<p>

im really struggling to deside on whether i should make the next chapter a lemon or an action...any ideas?...tell u what, tell me in a review and let me know what u thought of this chapter k?

thatnks for reading! hope u liked it! review please!


	8. Live and let die

Egypt: Hello everyone! Welcome to my viewers, my reviewers (u guys are awesome thanks so much for ur feedback!) and to those of u who have put this story on their favourites or even added me as a favourite author (Thank u all so much!)!

So I've decided to do an action chapter! And also, this story will be a long one! How long...I still haven't decided on that...we'll see hu?

And I've only just noticed...looking back at my past chapters...they were poorly written really weren't they? I mean, one minute its 3rd person then the next its 1st or 2nd so im sorry about that...wow that's embarrassing... :( Sorry!

WARNING: this chapter contains gore and bad language!

So u know the drill: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters, ONLY my plot and OC's!

Enjoy!...I hope...

**Chapter 8**

**Live and let die**

Neteru and Atem sat on the bank still. The sun had long since set and now the moon shone with its silvery glow and the stars sparkled in the black sky above. The two were sat in silence, gazing at the horizon ahead of them, the mountains only just visual in the dark, separating the sky from the earth. Neteru and Atem were sat comfortably, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her waist with his cloak covering both of their legs.

The night was still. The workers had long since retreated to their homes and families, the women and mothers ushered the children inside and started to prepare the meals, homes were lit with candles and oil lamps sending a orange and golden glow to glitter along the softly moving surface of the Nile, the long grass swayed in the slight warm summer breeze, and the crickets were playing their tune in the peaceful night.

The city was quiet, most in bed or preparing for it...but one stood in a black ally watching the couple by the water's edge from narrowed eyes beneath a black hood, wearing an evil sneer.

He approached slowly, his bare feet making barely any sound on the dusty ground, eyes shifting from the ground to watch his stepping to the couple for any sign they'd heard his approach. Neither so much as flinched, so he continued, slowly drawing his sword and raising it above to aim for the traitor's head.

Neteru had a small smile on her lips, more than comfortable resting her head against Atem's shoulder, warm from his muscular arm wrapped tightly around her small waist and holding her to him with a strength that was rather impressive.

She didn't move when she heard a faint whisper of something from behind her, and her face didn't change when the whispers came closer. Her heart sank when she heard the all too familiar faint hiss of a blade being drawn though, but didn't hesitate. She strained her ears to hear feet moving in the ground. _Must be getting into position, that gives me...3...2...now._ Coolly, with speed too fast to follow with untrained eyes, she drew her sword and twisted her body to the far right, raising her sword to block the fast approaching blade.

The hooded figure was not phased, drawing his dagger and lunging from under her blocking sword for her ribs. Neteru drew her other sword, knocking the dagger from the man's hands and sending it flying. Atem had jumped to his feet and was staring in shock at the scene before him, Neteru sitting there, gritting her teeth and pushing her sword up with great strength as her attacker pushed down with shocking strength, aiming his blade for the girls face.

"Time to dye my apprentice." The man spoke through clenched teeth, staring into the pink eyes of the girl below him.

"Not tonight Master!" Neteru growled furiously at him through her own clenched jaw, glaring into the hazy eyes of one of her Masters.

"First you failed your mission, then betrayed our cult...how can you live with such dishonour?" the man hissed at her, eyes narrowing.

"You taught us nothing of honour and loyalties remember? No emotion, no heart, no soul, your own army of hollow statues, pawns to command for your own pleasure. Stealing children from innocent families and raising them brutally so they can kill. And yet you accuse me of dishonour? Amit may swallow my Ka, but the Gods will have their way with you, your fate is sealed, and far, far worse than my own." She seethed, dark and empty words with a deadly, terrifying meaning that stabbed the Master with fear. Weakened my her words, she pushed up with her sword to push the man away, quickly jumping to her feet and taking her sword in both hands, feet apart and pointing to her opponent, ready to fight.

The man stumbled back a few steps but easily regained his balance, readying himself as his apprentice did.

"It's a shame you failed Nakhti, you were such a successful student. When you were ready you would have become a Master yourself, you had such a bright future." The Master said in a sigh, mocking and cold.

"My name is Neteru! And save your words for the Gods. You'll need them." Neteru growled, furious that the man had used her Assassin name in front of Atem.

"What's this? You're not interested in the great honour and power of being a Master of Assassins? So you've found something better then? As the Pharaoh's concubine? Ha! You were never one to give in to such nonsense Nakhti." The Master looked over to the Pharaoh, smirking devilishly. "Tell me Pharaoh. Does she moan under you like she did for me?"

The man gasped, eyes bulging in their sockets for a moment. He turned back to face Neteru who was now face to face with him, frighteningly close. He looked down between them to see that her sword was thrust into him and revealed out of his back. "I'm both impressed and disappointed Nakhti, striking when my attention was elsewhere, but so silent I didn't even hear your approach." The man said evenly, as if he didn't have a thick sword pierced right through him. The girl shrugged.

"I learnt never to waist opportunities remember? And I wouldn't have lived this long if I wasn't silent now would I?" She asked, pulling the sword out as she jumped back, sword up and ready again.

"No, you wouldn't have. But don't think I'm done yet Nakhti." The Master said, sounding amused like he was about to chuckle at a funny joke.

"I'm wiser than that Master." Neteru said, emotionless again, lowering her sword so it was in front of her, side stepping to step in front of Atem protectively.

Atem stood there, hiding his utter astonishment, watching observantly to the side and leaning against the building, looking relaxed as if the girl he loved wasn't in harms way. He had not seen Neteru's fast, fluid movements in skewering the man before him; he was too angry and focused on his words, his wicked eyes, and his mocking sinful tone of voice. Never in his whole life, not even after his father's death, did he want to kill someone like he did in that moment. Neteru had beaten him to the attack, not that that wasn't surprising. But Atem was in shock, the man had had a sword right through him, between the chest and stomach, blood dripping from the blade through his back and splashing onto the dusty road below him, red dripping from both sides slowly, but once the sword was gone, the flow became rapid.

Atem realised what Neteru had down, stabbing him in a safe zone so he would bleed to death, all she had to do was keep him fighting.

Neteru smirked at her owl Master, clearly pleased that she had given a successful hit, though would have been more pleased if it was through the stomach instead of a safe area.

She stood her growled, watching the man's eyes. In them flashed faint pain, shock that she had been able to strike him so soon in their confrontation.

"What will you do now? Turn and run? Or fight till you fall?" Neteru mocked eyes dark and glistening with excitement.

"I will never run! Not when I have yet to complete my mission!" The man barked at her, narrowing his eyes and growling, looking like a mongrel backed into a corner, knowing its end was near and yet still determined to fight.

"So did you volunteer or were you voted?" Neteru asked, sounded board and passive.

"I volunteered! Many wanted the pleasure of killing you but the elder agreed that it should be me."

"Good for you. But I'm afraid you're going to fail Master, and the Gods will pass judgment on you before the night is out!" Neteru sneered, hissing every word in promise and curse.

"We shall see apprentice, we shall see." And with that, their terrible dance began.

The man rushed forward, sword pointing down to the right side held tightly in both hands as he ran. Neteru narrowed her eyes and watched him carefully. She raised her sword to block and hold away his slash as the man raised his sword over his head and aims to slash down her middle. The man put all of his strength and body weight into the push, while Neteru kept pushing up to keep the blade away from her and Atem, who was standing close behind her. Her arms started to shake and the blades sunk down till Neteru's blade was close to her throat and the man's not far from Atem's forehead.

"Kill two birds with one stone...or in this case, two heads in one strike." The man grunted through his gritted teeth. Neteru glared furiously at him, gritting her teeth and fighting her muscles that wanted to give in to the pressure, clenching her jaw and eyes tight shut to concentrate. "AAHH!" The man cried suddenly.

Astonished, Neteru opened her eyes to see that Atem had drawn her dagger from her thigh and stabbed the old Master in the side of the throat. Feeling the pressure he had on his sword give way dramatically, Neteru pushed the sword up and away, sending his blade flying to the side and splash as it fell into the Nile, sinking to the bottom.

Neteru stood straight in front of the man, raising her sword to his throat.

"You lose Master." She said, emotionless and eerily. To Atem's astonishment, the man chuckled throatily, blood spilling from his mouth and falling to the floor.

"You know I can never stop fighting until you or I are dead." The man managed to croak out.

"True, so I'll just have to end this."

"Not while I have strength left in me." The man said determinedly, spitting out a large amount of blood, and then pulling a dagger from his sleeved cloak. The man growled and lunged forward again. Neteru jumped to the side, stepping back every time her old Master took a step forward, turning and leaning left or right with every thrust and slash the man made with his approach.

Neteru span, sword extended to make a blow, but the man leaned back, hissing in pain as he did so. Neteru saw his chest heaving, the road mostly covered in blood by this point. As she spread her feet again, standing sideways in front of the man now but still facing him, her sword was horizontal and held in both hands, help up to cover most of her face and leaving only her eyes visual as the man made an x with the daggers, pushing blade to blade again. But now Neteru was the stronger one. She pushed off heavily, stepping forward so the man was venerable. His arms flew out from the strength of her push, falling back. As he moved Neteru took another step forwards and swung her sword out with great speed and strength.

Atem rushed forward but stopped, seeing her slash and watching as if time had slowed and everything was moving too slowly. The body fell limp on the ground awkwardly...and the head rolled away, leaving a trail of blood as it moved.

Feeling sickly and shaken, Atem looked to Neteru. The girl was sprayed in blood, face stained in splatters of the filthy red thick liquid from the diseased man, but noticed a small cut on her cheek.

Neteru didn't move, stunned and in shock.

There was silence again.

And everything was still.

_What...what just happened?_ Neteru asked herself.

"Neteru?" The girl didn't move at first, but then dropped her sword and looked to Atem.

"King...I... Pharaoh I'm sorry...I-"

"Sshh, it's ok." Atem said softly, closing the gap between them, stroking her cheek to rid it of most of the blood so there was only smears, but more spilled from the cut on her cheek and left a wide, heavy line on her died red skin. Atem looked closer at it to see that it was deep and looked to go to the bone. Clenching his jaw tight, he looked to her eyes and relaxed dramatically, seeing confusion and sadness in her eyes. "Sshh, it's ok." He said again, kissing the small teen on her forehead softly, stroking her hair in comfort. "I understand. You know that what he did was wrong, but they were once the closest thing to family you knew. It's natural to be upset about having to kill him." Atem said softly in understanding. Neteru shut her eyes tight and wrapped her arms around Atem's neck, holding him tight. Without hesitation, Atem held the girl, rubbing her back soothingly to try and calm her worries and hurt.

...

Up on the hill, then hooded men watched the scene through angry, narrowed, disgusted glares.

"That fucking bitch! She actually killed our fellow Master!"

"Calm yourself Brother! Now is not the time for shouts and curses, now is a time to plan and strategise!"

"I say we make it a mission for two or three of us to kill the Pharaoh, that will hurt her and bring her to us, and then we can deal with her safely."

"She is not foolish. With such an act as tonight she will likely rarely leave his side."

"That's why there would be two or three on the mission."

"We should wait, think things through, plan, and not rush into things again!"

"No! The longer we leave them to their wills the stronger they become and the wareier! We should strike while the iron is hot!"

"You forget the item bearers." The eldest said finally. The other Masters fell silent and looked to him.

"Then what do me do elder Brother?" The old man looked back to the couple, still embraced under the moon and lights of the homes around them.

"Leave them be for now and plan their demise." The others nodded, turning one by one, slowly to leave.

The last to leave was the first to speak, the magician of the group. He growled in pure furry. _First that little whore blocks my passage into her head, now she kills her Master, a Brother...the others may wait all they please, but you will be seeing me soon Nakhti, I promise you that._

...

Back down in the city, Neteru whipped away the few tears that had fallen and straightened up, nodding to Atem to tell him she was alright. Atem gave her a soft, comforting smile.

"Come on, let's go home." He said, taking her wrist and starting to move towards the palace.

"Wait." Neteru said softly, voice, for once- shocking and unnerving to Atem- sounded weak and helpless. Neteru picked up her sword and put it back in its stealth, conscious that both were going to need a thorough clean because of all the blood. She then took the dagger from Atem and put that away, and went through the former Masters cloak and belts for other weapons.

"Err Neteru...what are you doing?" Atem asked, sounding nervous and curious, knowing it was dangerous for the Ka to steel from the dead, even if they were evil.

"The Masters always had impressive weapons, either high Tec or high quality. They could come in handy for the future. Besides...you could always copy the new Tec and use them in your army." Neteru said absentmindedly, concentrating on what she was doing. Atem was silent after that, considering what she had said and surprised that she wanted to help improve things for his people as well as him and the palace, but happy all the same.

After the search was done, Neteru had found a lot of new toys to use and play with. Standing up, she walked to the Nile then without hesitation, stepped in. Atem frowned. At night the Nile was crawling with Crocodiles, Hippos, not to mention the water was deathly cold. And yet Neteru entered without a flinch or care as if it was a bath. Neteru stopped when she figured the sword should be around about that spot and felt around with her feet, easily finding it and ducking under the surface to grab it.

Once she was out, Neteru handed the sword to Atem.

"Here, a little trophy. One down, seven to go." Neteru told him, holding the sword by the blade so Atem could take the handle. Atem nodded and took the sword. "In the cult when a member died, either in the Masters group or the apprentice, the sword and weapons would be handed to someone and that would be a great honour to them, an honour that was earned by skill. You helped me defeat him Atem, and you show skill in getting here, so you deserve it." Atem looked into Neteru's eyes and smiled softly, a kind, happy smile.

"Then I am greatly honoured." He said. Neteru gave in a weak smile, taking her hair into her hands and ringing it out like a cloth.

"Come on; let's get back to the palace. It's been a long day for the both of us." Atem nodded and followed Neteru as they entered the same way they had gotten out.

Inside, Neteru went for another bath while Atem got changed for bed, tying a new kilt low around his hips, slipping off his sandals and sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked over to the sword Neteru had given him again and smiled slightly.

"And so it begins." He whispered to himself.

His eyes wondered to Neteru's bag and the new weapons she had collected from the man. Neteru had said that she was too tired for now, but in the morning would go over the new weapons and look them over as Atem dealt with his court and daily trails. Yawning, Atem looked to the balcony and remembered finding Neteru sleeping there.

He remembered how soft her skin had felt, and cold from the night air, and how relaxed she was, how young she looked. _Neteru sure is easy on the eyes._ Atem thought to himself. _She looks so young and weak...and yet she moves with such power... And today, her feet were silent...when landing on the roofs of those houses she barely made a sound..._

Atem straightened in his sitting position when he heard a door open, but relaxed back instantly when he saw that it was Neteru.

The girl saw this and smiled, pleased that Atem was different towards her, and in a good way to.

The girl couldn't stop the yawn that crept up.

"That was a long, hard day." Neteru said, sitting next to Atem casually on his bed, resting her head on his shoulder comfortably.

"Yes." Atem said simply, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to hold her to him. Neteru hummed slightly, sounding like a sigh, but then melted into Atem's warmth and fell asleep.

Atem looked down at her and chuckled softly, carefully scooping her up and laying her down on the bed softly, resting her head from his chest to her pillows, pulling the thin silk sheets up to cover most of her. He settled himself next to her, propped up on his elbow, and covered with the sheets himself. He watched her sleep for some time.

The blood was all gone, and now there was no rusty-salty smell left, just sweet soothing perfumes. Her cheeks were lightly flushed pink, her skin pale in the low candle light, her mouth making that cute o shape again. Her hair was lose, looking like black and pink silk spread on the bed.

When he finally couldn't take it anymore and the exhaustion was too much, Atem laid down facing the sleeping girl, his last image was her slow breathing and peaceful look, and a faint whisper of his name in the still night.


	9. Ties and Positions

Egypt: I'm sorry iv taken so long to update again but trust me when i say iv been going through a lot the past few weeks! everyone told me my bf was cheating on me, but he wasn't so iv just been recovering from that :/ not to mention the amount of essays i have to write! :'(

So **a huge thank you** to the two people who actually reviewed the last chapter! Thanks a million **ABCthealphabet** and **Marilynjayfreak**! **You both rock!** And a shout out to **Mei Cullen** for putting this story on Story Alert! **You're awesome! **:D

I also want to say **thanks to all of you** who have put this story onto their favs or story alerts! **You all rock!** And I can't believe how many of you have liked my story so far! I feel loved! :D

I personally love this chapter cause I'm sorry but I'm a sucker for a fluff! But what about all of u? Tell me what you guys think of it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Ties and Positions**

* * *

><p>Yawning, I stretched out my limbs, flexing and stretching my tight muscles that had stiffened in my still speed, and then relaxed back into the bed again with a satisfied sigh. The light was an orangey glow telling me it was later than my usual time of waking. The sunlight was bright but not unbearable, and I was way too comfy to move, feeling like my back was resting on a cloud. I remembered where I was again and realised I probably not far off. After all, few would live better than the Pharaoh of Egypt, so it was not surprising he had such a soft, comfy, smothering bed.<p>

The feeling of an arm around my stomach tighten in my movements brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked over to my right. I smiled to see Atem sleeping soundly beside me, his arm stretched over me and holing me in his unconscious state. Atem looked as much as a child as I did when he slept, so young and cute. Atem always looked young for his age, so in that sense we were alike very much, and yet Atem held such boyish charm, he was so handsome even I was left dazed if I looked at him like this for too long. I smiled at his soft face, kissing his exposed cheek, and then slipped out of bed without disturbing his peaceful rest.

I was, yet again, surprisingly well rested with no nightmares to report. I was beginning to wonder why this was and how long the peaceful nights would last, but cherishing the rest-filled slumber all the same. I had a quick bath that I ran myself as I couldn't be bothered looking for a servant. The water was comforting and refreshing, and after whipping myself dry with a towel, I changed my cloths to a pair of tight leather leggings (black of cause) with hundreds of rips- all different sizes and shapes- and then added a comfortable- but still flattering- black top with a low cut on the chest. The top was an old one and so was a little short, displaying a small portion of my stomach. After that I returned to the bedroom, wrapping my hair up with a black ribbon as I went back.

Atem was still laying on his front in deep sleep. I smiled at his comfortable position, finding pleasure and a strange kind of joy at seeing his body raise and fall softly as he slept on, oblivious to my watchful eyes. His face turned to the side where I had once been sleeping with him, and his muscular limbs spread out wide over the bed. The covers covering only up to his hips so his toned back was exposed, one leg out to the side out of the covers and the other under, the lines on his body defined and intriguing.

A light knock on the door woke me from my day dreaming. I shook my head vigorously and turned to answer the door, a faint blush on my cheeks. I knew that I'd been staring at Atem's smooth, sexy looking form and biting my lip as I did so. I was so grateful that there was no one to see my lustful stares, there was no telling how people would react when they found out that me and Atem were...getting together...or going to anyway...or were we already together?

Clearing my mind with another thorough shake of my head, I answered the door to find Mahad was standing straight and formal. His cheeks coloured slightly at seeing me answering Atem's door, clearly having expecting to see his King and not the girl who was sharing a room with him.

"Don't go assuming anything." I said softly but sternly with a warning look, careful not to stir Atem. Mahad blushed more and looked down, almost as if in shame.

"The Pharaoh is needed in the Great Hall." He answered in an equally soft tone. I sighed and nodded.

"Ok, but can you have a servant bring the both of us some breakfast while we get ready?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

Mahad nodded, bid me a good morning then turned and left. The blessing was unusual to me seen as no one had ever really said that to me before, but it was nice all the same. Once he was gone, I shut the door again, turning and walking over to the bed.

I smiled softly at Atem's happy murmuring. Shame _I have to wake him, he's just so adorable like this._ But I shook his shoulder gently anyway, knowing there'd be unrest if I didn't do it and quick.

"Atem?" He groaned and snuggled deeper into his pillow cutely. I smiled at how sweet he looked. "Atem come on you have to get up." He hummed in response. I rolled my eyes. "If you don't get up then I'll dump cold water all over you." This time there was no response, he'd fallen asleep again. I rolled my eyes, thinking.

_Well, dumping water on his seems too harsh...maybe this will work..._ I thought, smirking, leaning over and kissing Atem on the lips. It took a moment, but the body under me started to stir and leaned up to kiss me back softly.

Chuckling, I started to pull back, but Atem took my wrists and pulled me down again, releasing one of my wrists to wrap his arm around my neck instead, thus to hold me to him as he deepened the kiss. Shocked but pleased by the action, I kissed him back without a moment's hesitation, our lips moving perfectly together. It didn't take long before we were both breathless from the sweet-but hot- kiss and Atem released me, falling back limp on the bed. His chest rose and fell in even, but fast rhythms, his eyes closed and a happy smile on his lips.

"That was the best wakeup call I have ever had." I quickly recovered my breathing, chuckling and rolling my eyes at him.

"Come on King, you need to get to work." I said in a sigh, slipping of the bed again and walking to my bag of things.

"And you'll be staying with me?" Atem asked curiously, sitting up and watching me. He froze for a moment as his eyes widened as he took in my outfit. Maybe it's _too_ tight... I thought with a concerned frown. That worry quickly vanished when Atem's cheeks coloured darkly and he gave a seductive smile, still not looking up. I smirked darkly, confidence now dangerously high because of his satisfying reaction.

"Of cause." I said with a wide smirk. "I wouldn't be a very good body guard if I wasn't always with you now would I?" I asked, winking. Atem smiled somewhat sheepishly and got up, heading for the wash room to get cleaned up for the day.

I was going through my things, taking out the rest of my cloths and weapons then filling it with the new weapons instead, when there came another knock on the door. I opened it, and yet again the occupant at the door blushed at the sight of me.

"Why is it that everyone thinks that I and Atem are doing something?" I asked her, voice mocking and teasing, yet clearly annoyed as well. Yuki, not missing a beat even in her blushing state, blushed brighter at my playful mockery but smirked her usual cheeky grin.

"The fact that you call our Pharaoh by name with his permission and are sharing a room does not help your case." Yuki said. I rolled my eyes, sighing, stepping to the side so she could come in and set the tray on the bed.

"Nothing like that's happened." I told her sternly.

"Yes but how long do you think it will be until it does?" Yuki challenged. To my embarrassment, I blushed. Yuki grinned triumphantly and stuck her tongue out at me. I growled at her and gave a warning look. She smiled but turned and left, waving and giving me a cheerful "_see ya later"_ as she retreated back to her usual duties.

Sighing I picked up a piece of fig and popped it into my mouth, not really tasting the sweetness of the fruit, only eating because that was the wisest thing for my body, breakfast was the most important meal of the day as they say. Atem came back into the room only a moment later, fully dressed in his Pharaoh attire, jewellery and all. He kissed my cheek then helped himself to some bread and honey.

"So what's happening today?" I asked, sitting on the bed and crossing my legs then looking up at him with a curious look.

"The usual really, trials, discussions on foreign affairs, meetings, and today I'm visiting the city and people." I pulled a tired frown.

"I like the idea of seeing the city…but all those meetings…" I shuddered, making Atem laugh.

"Don't worry, they won't last too long." He reached out and stroked my cheek with his thumb, giving me a soft smile. I nodded and smiled back.

We finished our meal then set out and as Atem sat on the bed to pull on his sandals, went moved back to my pile of things I had put to the side on the floor. Atem saw this and frowned.

"We should find a place to put your things." Atem chewed on his bottom lip for a second in thought, the clicked his fingers and got up. I gathered my things then took hand, leading me to his closet.

Now don't get me wrong I know that the Pharaoh must have a lot of room for all of his things, but an _entire_ room filled from _floor to roof_ along every wall? Atem laughed at my widened eyes. The room was almost as big as the Assassins camp usually was for Ra's sake! Can you really blame me?

Atem, still holding my hand like he was afraid that at any moment I'd run for it, led me to a set of draws closest to the door. He cleared the first two draws and put the stuff in with the bottom two. I watched as he put the weapons in the top draw neatly then folded my cloths and put them in the second.

"There." Atem said, sounding satisfied. He turned to me with a happy, wide grin.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows curiously. Atem shrugged but smiled wider.

"Now it really feels like you're staying, like you've taken your place in the palace." Atem's eyes looked deep into mine, those ruby red eyes glistening as they stared into my crystal pink ones. I smirked slightly and approached him slowly.

"And this...position here...is beside you?" I asked in mock innocence. Atem smirked darkly, eyes turning passionate and lustful.

"But of cause." I smirked wider. I stopped when I was in front of him, standing my body only an inch away from his own. Atem leaned down, taking my waist in his hands and kissed me, soft but passionately. After we couldn't hold our breaths any longer and pulled away. I chuckled, taking his hand and leading him back to our room.

I grabbed my bag now filled with new weapons then we headed out. In the Great Hall Atem entered in the lead, everyone bowing to him and murmured polite good mornings and blessings for the day. I was a step behind him walking casually, clearly relaxed and unfazed by the glares some people gave me. Atem was clearly not happy by the treatment towards me though, I could tell through his shoulder muscles tensing and glancing at me with an unreadable expression, though I could see the silent apology that he knew I would pick up.

Atem sat on his thrown and I sat on the step only a few feet away from him, feet up and resting my back into the pillar, quietly rummaging through the bag for the first devise to analyse and setting to work, idly keeping an eye on the Hall as well for any movements or unrest. Beside the unrest directed at me, there was nothing to be concerned over.

…

That afternoon passed quickly. I stayed where I was sat with yet another new devise on my lap, picking and taking it apart with my daggers as Atem went into the back room-his study room- with the item bearers for their private meeting. When he came back, I had already put the devise together and had examined the last of the strange toys my Master had left that night in his passing.

With the two of us satisfied with the work we'd had accomplished in only three hours, we broke off for lunch then headed to the stables.

Without a thought, I went to Night who was clearly more than happy to see me alive and well.

"Hey, sorry I've been gone so long." I told him softly, stroking his face then ruffling his main affectionately, giving him my old smile. The stallion shifted on his hoofs and pressed up against me. Smiling an old, excited smile of mine I only wore when I was about to ride Night, I mounted to see that Atem was already mounted on what must have been his own horse. The animal was a pretty white coat with a grey main. "Nice horse." I said, seeing that the horse was also male. Large and powerful looking, but nothing compared to my Night.

Atem smiled softly, a sheepish grin.

"Fastest Egyptian stallion." He said with clear pride. I smirked darkly and raised an eyebrow. "Well…apart from Night that is." At that Night raised his head and nodded. I rolled my eyes and Atem laughed.

"Well…to be far, Night isn't from Egypt. He's from some other country far to the north. I believe the tradesman called the county... Spain*. They're supposed to have the best horses in the world there. Tradesmen brought him down as a foul and sold to my masters on the black market." I told him. I felt Nights muscles under me tense as I was riding him bareback. "Ok buddy I won't talk about it anymore." I soothed, rubbing his side in large circles. Atem raised a questioning eyebrow. "Later." I mouthed to him. He nodded and turned back to watching where we were going.

It didn't take us long before we reached the city square. Atem was walking around and speaking to his people. I watched as the people spoke to him, clear respect and admiration in their eyes. No I didn't stand with Atem, but instead watched carefully from one of the roofs of a house in the square to get a better view of my surroundings.

I narrowed my eyes though when the women came up to Atem and battered their eyelashes at him, twisting their black hair in their fingers and tried to be seductive. Atem, to my amusement and relief, was clearly uncomfortable around them and moved on quickly after answering them with a short answer then a polite smile.

Smirking, I jumped down from the roof and strode to Atem's side, unseen by the King but noticed by the local girls- who to my satisfaction, fumed with jealousy.

"What, those girls aren't your type?" I asked teasingly, whispering into his ear. Atem jumped and spun to face me, but smiled when he saw it was only me, then had a playful smirk as he processed what I'd said.

"Not really. I prefer my girl small and strong, independent, beautiful, and amazing." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No idea where that descriptions coming from, sounds like I have serious completion." I said sarcastically. Atem smirked and put his lips to my ear.

"That's what you are to me."

"What world are you living in?" Mocking clear in my tone. Atem laughed and leaned away.

"Maybe one day you'll see." He said simply.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically again. My attention was drawn to the large street up ahead of me. Men had returned to their stalls and were calling out, advertising their goods to the people who passed. Atem followed my gaze and smiled.

"Want to go shopping?" He asked smiling his usual soft smile.

"Are you done here?" I asked, looking around. Atem looked to Seto and Mahad who nodded back.

"The others can handle everything else." Nodding and giving a soft smirk, I took Atem's hand and lead the way, eyes scanning the stalls as we walked hand in hand.

There wasn't much around. Most of the stalls were selling statues of Gods and Goddesses, jewellery or food. The men were a lot alike no matter where you went, long beards, average clothing and middle-aged looking with dark tans, clearly having spent a lot of time out in busy streets like this one under the blazing sun.

Eventually I stopped, finally seeing something that caught my eyes. At the end of the street was a large group of men, controlling a large cage with metal bars. There were many people gathered around the cage, murmuring and looking at each other. Curious, I slipped through the crowd, careful to keep a tight hold on Atem's hand to lead him though.

When we both reached the front we finally saw what the fuss was about. In the cage was a very large golden cat, snarling and pacing along the bars, glaring at the crowd with pale blue eyes that looked icy and cold enough to pierce your soul. In the centre of the cage and calling the striking big cat, were little versions of the large beast, all huddled together in fear.

I looked to Atem to see that he was staring at the animals in astonishment.

"Where is the owner of this?" Atem called out all of a sudden. Five men came forward, clearly not from Egypt from their clothing, but instead Rome of all places.

"Us, who wants to know?"

"The Pharaoh of this land, that's who!" Atem growled. The crowd around us immediately dropped to their feet. The men looked around warily, then bowed quickly.

"Sorry Your Highness, forgive us for our rudeness. What can we do for you?" The man in the front asked sweetly. I narrowed my eyes at the man, not trusting him in the slightest.

"These are Lions." Atem seethed darkly. The people around him started to shake slightly in fear...well, everyone but me and the group of men. The men nodded. "Lions are sacred to my country! The Goddess Sekhmet, the deity of War!" Atem roared furiously at the men, angry at their ignorance and greed, making them flinch in fear from the small but fierce man.

I had to admit, Atem could be pretty scary when he wanted to be. I mean, I'd been to the south myself. Heck my masters had made me face a fully grown male Lion on my own. And let me tell you, if I was one of those men, I'd choose the Lion any day of the week. Was I scared of Atem though? Not in the slightest. If something like Atem, with boyish charm and wild hair, scared me then I wouldn't be a good Assassin now would I?

The men started to get tense and were clearly nervous now.

"W-we're sorry Your Highness, we didn't know-"

"I want these Lions taken back to where you found them immediately." Atem ordered. That angered the men.

"But you have no idea what we went through just to get these six!" One of them cried.

"They'll kill us as soon as we let them out of the cage!"

"That's not my problem now is it? You committed the crime in the first place." Atem seethed again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Besides, they won't kill you." I said, speaking up. Clearly the men didn't like a woman speaking out as they all gave me a death glare and looked at me in disgust, but I ignored it.

"And what gives a girl the right to speak in a man's presence? Let alone come to such a blind assumption?" One of them barked at me. I smirked darkly, a cold, sharp edge to the look.

"Because I had to live in the south for a large part of my life as a child and I observed these big cats closely." I told them in a disturbingly calm voice. The men were clearly unnerved by me now. Oh yes, I too could be very scary when I wanted to be. But to scare them more, I walked right passed them and stopped at the metal bars.

The large Lioness looked over to me from her corner of the cage, looking right into my eyes and snarled ferociously. I kept eye contact with her, softening my gaze and speaking with my eyes, moving slow and softly. My eyes were gentle and kind, pleading somewhat to try and reassure the female that I was no threat to her or her babies. It took a few minutes, but the Lioness slowly stood up from her ready position- front legs bent low and shoulders up and a nasty snarl with narrowed eyes- and slowly but surely crept closer to me.

She stopped a foot away from me, clearly ready to jump back if I suddenly became threatening. But the large female leaned forwards and sniffed cautiously. I wanted to laugh when I heard everyone stop breathing at the actions of the once terrifying creature; but restrained myself so I didn't worry the Lioness. The mother came closer, relaxing when I made no move and moved her head to my hand. Cautiously, wary that the animal could turn on me without a seconds notice, I relaxed my hand and let her place her nose to it, smelling then nudging my fingers. Realising she wanted me to lift my hand to her; I did so, but kept my movements slow and careful.

There was a faint gasp as I put my hand through the bar, then another of astonishment when the once deadly beast stretched her neck so her head was resting in my hand in an affectionate manner. Smiling softly at her, I stroked her head soothingly. I bit my lip so I wouldn't chuckle when the big cat started to purr under my touch.

After a moment of petting the animal, I pulled my hand away and looked to the men, smirking triumphantly at their astounded faces.

"She seems very friendly to me." The men glared again, but I didn't see them, I was looking past them.

My smirk disappeared as something...no... Someone caught my eye. Standing in the middle of the crowd to my right. He was tall and board looking, turned to me, but his body and face were covered...by a black hood...but only feature I could make out, was his wickedly evil grin.

* * *

><p>Egypt: Mmwhahahaha! cliff hanger! i rarely put one in so here's a big one! :P<p>

**please review!**


	10. The Hunt and Rescue

Egypt: ok so im taking a break from updating Bloods Melody to update this! i am SSSSOOOOO sorry i havent in a while but if u read my other soties and the commentry parts u'll know that iv been very buisy and got a little side tracked with my newest story

(but hey, finally one of my stoires is doing well but iv missed updating this story so here we go! ^-^)

PLEASE REVIEW! AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!

WARNING: this chap gets a little bloody so dont like then sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>The hunt and Rescue<strong>

I narrowed my eyes and growled, low and throaty, a deep sound that I knew was threatening, making a good warning. Even if he was a few passes away from me, I knew he'd hear my warning loud and clear. I saw his toothy grin as a response, white compared to the shadow over his face. I was almost too slow. I caught the arrow he'd shot at my stomach, hearing the whistle the sharp object made as it cut through the air like a knife, scaring the living hell out of everyone around me when they saw I suddenly had an arrow in my hand. I gripped the arrow tight enough to snap it, knuckled white.

"King get down!" I commanded, not turning to look at him but keeping my eyes on the master, drawing both of my daggers. Atem was wide eyed but obeyed, ducking as the man shot another arrow to which I threw my right dagger into the air and caught it in my left as I quickly grabbed the arrow before it could bypass me and hurt a member of the crowd.

I glared at the man before me who only smiled back. I saw that he had shot the arrows not from a usual bow, like from one of the devises that I'd picked up off of the deceased Master. He obviously noticed my eyes drift to the device.

"Like it? They call it a Crossbow**. Handy little things aren't they?" He said in a dark yet cheerful voice, sounding as if he was talking to an old friend, not me, the girl who he tortured and trained for so many years. I bared my teeth and growled at him again.

Everyone around us in the crowd were crouched as still as statues, watching the scene play out in fear.

"What are you doing here?" I seethed.

"Didn't my Brother tell you? You betrayed our Assassin cult by throwing your lot in with the enemy, and then even killed a Master. I'm here to set things right again." The man's tone was cheerful and happy, but his voice was low and rough. I bared my teeth at him and parted my legs in a ready position.

"You've been waiting a long time to kill me, haven't you master?" The man smiled and nodded, shrugging innocently. "Well you're going to have to wait a little longer."

"You know what; I don't think I will be waiting long..." My master said cheerfully. I looked to Atem to check he was ok, to see he was watching the master carefully. I then looked around to the Item bearers to see that they were at the end of the crowd watching as well, some were looking between me and the master; most were looking to Atem and the people. When Isis and my eyes met, I willed for her to know what I was thinking, sending a thought to her mind through a spell.

"_Evacuate the people away slowly. I'll keep him busy. Get people away."_ Isis was clearly shocked to hear my voice in her head but she nodded and whispered to the others, pushing and rushing off. I looked back to my master who was too focused on watching if I would make a physical move to notice the silent communication.

"And why is that?" I asked, as if nothing had happened. The man smirked.

"See, you've grown soft and careless. It would have been just too easy to shoot you when you were looking to your new friends…but then again, if I had done that then I would have no fun. No I want a real fight from you. I want the pleasure of knowing that your last breath was because I defeated the top Assassin Apprentice, now that right there is an honour."

"If you're so bothered by honour, why kill the innocent and defenceless? Where's the honour in that?" I spat venomously at him.

"Because in doing so we help out employers." The man's said simply as if he was speaking to a child. "But I'm killing you for revenge for the crimes you committed against our cult."

"Have you never heard that old saying master, the one who choices revenge should dig two graves, one for the enemy and one for himself?" The man smiled.

"Wise words." He said in a nod.

"Yes, only there are two problems with that saying in this case, master." I quickly looked around to see the Item bearers ushering the last of the people into buildings around us and out of the street, then gather with Atem in a dark Ally in the middle of me and the hooded man.

"Oh? And what might they be?" He asked, voice filled mocking innocent curiosity.

"One, I'm not going to let you be the one to put me in the ground." I sneered, glaring at the man in front of me. I put my daggers back into their cases on my belt that I had grabbed before we left the palace, clenched my fists together, waited then relaxed my hands and stretched my hands and fingers so that the blades-a new toy from the old master (wrist guards that release two sleek thin strong blades when the hands are relaxed) - ready and waiting. The man chuckled darkly as I did this, unaware of the thin blades ready and awaiting the attack as the metal was so thin it was invisible to the naked eye.

"And second?" He man asked, chuckling softly.

"You're not getting the pleasure of a grave. You're going straight to Amit."I growled darkly. The man lost his smile and his chuckling stopped dead.

"We shall see." He raised his Crossbow to my head. I ducked in time, the arrow flying right past my head, and ran forward. Every time he shot at me I'd quickly dodge to the side but continued to run forward towards him.

Finally when I was a few feet away from him I broke left, running up the wall then pushed off, flying over his head to land behind him. As I did so I took the blades, crossed my arms, and then released them sharply to form a nice deep X sign on the man's back. I landed easily from my flip with one knee brought to my chest the other on the ground, both of my feet resting up onto the toes to jump up quickly when I needed to.

I heard the master stumble forward a few steps and the splashing sound of drops of blood hitting the dusty ground. I chose that moment to jump up and turn. A somewhat regretted move.

As I turned my master lunged forward with a sword. I managed to step to the side again but his blade cute the gash that I had received last night from the diseased man, making it wider and go all the way to my bone. I clutched my cheek as I stepped away from the grinning man. I sighed, picking out the string from my cheek that's now rendered useless. I'd sown my cheek up myself when I'd gotten in a bath last night, I should have known it would be pointless, it always is when I do it myself. Someone always has so come along and stab me don't they?

My old master was obviously pleased with himself as he watched my pull out the long string that tugged on my flesh harshly.

"That, that was a cheap shot." I told him. He smiled and shrugged, acting like he was a child play fighting with his best friend.

I wasn't worried about losing too much blood from such an in-vital area on my body like my cheek. Even with moving around and my pulse raising the wound would only bleed relatively slowly. I was more concerned by the fact that I would now have a large nasty scare across my face for the world to see.

The man approached and went to stab me in the chest, but I bent backwards at my hips in time. As I was coming back up, I saw him ready himself to punch me. I grabbed his fist as he sent it flying towards me in my ready, awaiting clawed hand, wrapping my free hand around his wrist (the blades were still attached to my wrist guards so there was no risk of losing them), stepped up to him with him behind my back, then pulled as hard as I could, effectively throwing the man forward over my shoulder. There was a sickening crack as he flew through the air, telling me his shoulder was dislocated, then again when he hit the ground on an awkward angle so his shoulder blade hit the ground first, meaning his shoulder blade was fractured.

I dropped his hand and stepped around him, raising my foot to kick my heel into his ribcage, but he threw his good arm out to hit my ankle of the foot I was balancing on. I fell back with a thud and landed hard onto my back, but I still saw the raised blade. I rolled towards him as he brought it down to where my neck had once been.

As I rolled into him the man lost his balance and fell back. As he fell I swiped my arm out with the blade highly exposed, clashing the man deeply in the chest. From his black cloak more red liquid started to soak the dry earth beneath our feet, dying the ground red. I rolled onto my back, brought my knees up to my chest, pushed up from my hands and jumped up, landing ready.

The man sat up, trying to push his shoulder back into place. While he was busy, I grabbed his sword and pulled it out of the ground, throwing it to Atem. He caught it and nodded in understanding.

I turned back but the man was gone. I clenched my fists, knees bending and back slightly bent so that I was ready, and my knuckles white as I looked around.

"That's not like you master, resorting to hiding." I called. Then from behind a stall a storm of small arrows from his crossbow were shot rapidly.

I cursed under my breath, dropping into a forwards roll then jumping into a handstand turned into a flip and landed behind a stall opposite him, my back pressed up to the thick wood.

"I could say the same about you!" He called back to me, laughing. "Isn't this fun? This is a real challenge right here, but I think you and I know who's going to come out on top." I was panting a little from the work out.

"Your right about the challenge, but you being victor...now that's wishful thinking." I shouted back. I shifted to peek over the stalls, feeling a stabbing pain in my thigh. I groaned when I saw a small arrow in the back of my thigh. I grabbed it and pulled it out, throwing it to the side. I peeked over to see a gleam of metal in the sun. I ducked down again as another round of arrows were shot.

"You know, I think I may go after your friends after this, see how an Assassin does against Item bearers. After all, we were trained to fight monsters as well."

"I'm betting my money on the Item bearers." I shouted smirking.

"Why's that?" He asked, sounding affined and hurt.

"I know them better than you." I answered. "They're tougher than they look…and act for some." I looked to the Ally to my left and looked directly at Seth.

"Why you little-" Seth began to shout angrily but was abruptly silenced as another round of arrows were shot.

"This is getting boring Apprentice, why not come out and try to get me."

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" I asked sarcastically.

In answer the man laughed. I peeked again to see that he was standing up, elbows resting on the counter of the stall and his chin resting on them, watching for me. I took my dagger, stood suddenly and threw it, dropping back behind my stall again. I smiled when I heard the master curse loudly.

"You got my good shoulder you little bitch-"

"Look on the bright side; it wasn't your heart…yet anyway. At least now you have a moment or so left to live before I finish you off." The man's barking laughter echoed down the street.

"You, kill me? Please-"

"How many injuries have I given you already? I believe it's 3-2."

"2?" He asked, sounding innocently curious again.

"One of the small arrows got my thigh." I rolled my eyes and answered loudly for him to hear.

"Is it bleeding badly?" The man asked eagerly.

"Nope. Those small arrows don't go very deep." I said smirking, knowing the man would be cursing in annoyance under his breath.

"I'll bear that in mind and inform my Brothers after this."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for them to join you in the underworld master. But don't worry, they will be seeing you again soon." I said emotionlessly.

"Why so confident?" The man asked curiously.

"Because unlike you master, I have a real reason to live." I said honestly, looking to the ally again and to my new found friends. Atem smiled brightly, Isis smiled kindly, Mahad gave a grin-ish smile, Seth just grunted and looked away, and the others looked surprised but somewhat happy.

I gave them a smirk and a wink, then stood up suddenly and ran, staying behind the stalls as I did so and so protecting myself as master send another round of arrows my away. As I saw the end of the road fast approaching I didn't slow, instead sped put, letting my feet have only a second on the ground so they could push off with great strength to make me move even faster. Finally at the end I got to a pile of crates and carts. I used the crates against the buildings as stairs to run up onto the roofs for better cover. I jumped easily from house to house as I made my way towards the man again.

I smirked when the loud sound of cursing and growling came from the master, but the smile was lost when he used the stalls to jump onto the roof just up ahead.

I narrowed my eyes, baring my teeth and growled at him while he smiled widely. I prepared the wrist blades again, running forward as fast as I could, the master running forward as well to meet my attack. When I got to the edge of the building there were a couple of thick wooden poles laying across to the next, so I jumped onto them and kept running forward without hesitation, but when I got the middle the master was already there. The master chuckled darkly.

We clashed in the middle, master had a sword drawn and had swung to cut down vertical, aiming for my skull, but I put my hands up so the blades made an x to halt his attact, I threw the sword to the left hard, making the man loose his balance from trying to hold onto his sword but not not falling from the beam, to I withdrew my right hands to my chest them released, aiming for his heart. Direct hit.

Master gasped and leaned forward, mostly from shock that I had actually managed to puncture his heart. I twisted my wrist so the bale made a nice round hole in his chest and heart, breaking a rib in the process. Another gasp. The man narrowed his eyes and me and roared deafeningly, pushing me back roughly so my blade left his body. He clasped his hand over his chest, and then held it in front of him to see red liquid ripping heavily. I watched, shock and pain in the man's faced, and slight awe at seeing his own blood. My face was emotionless as I swung my arm out horizontally in front of me, the blade coated in blood slashing the man's neck open leaving a very neat red line. The wound wasn't very deep, but deep enough for a slow, painful, distressing death. I turned and walked away as the man gulped vigorously, swallowing his own blood and drowning in it, the liquid draining from his heart wound and from his neck. I didn't turn even when I heard him fall and land with a sickening crack on the floor below.

I looked to the cliffs, so far from the city square, but saw the hooded figures once more. So, they've been watching. Good. I thought, turning back to face the front of where I was going, heading for the crates and carts again as my escape from the roofs.

* * *

><p><strong>Incase you were wondering...<strong>

*Spain was still in their Prehistoric Era (as in before writing, the people will have still lived in tribes and small villages at that time... I think...anyone know?) And because of this Ancient Egyptians had no ties with Spain; however it was well known, especially to the Romans, that Spanish horses were often the best bead, fats and powerful which made them desirable.

**No, Crossbows did not exist at that time but I needed to come up with something strange and very modern for the Masters and a Crossbow fit the bill perfectly, as well as the little bombs and stuff so...yeah... And no crossbows could not fire in rapid fire but I wanted them to for this :P


	11. Dark past Hopeful future

Egypt: I cant believe people are still reading this, but im glad u all are

a new reviewer reminded me how long its been since i last updated this, so im REALLY sorry

hope u enjoy it, review if u wanna

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Dark past, hopeful ****future**

I let out another sigh, though the air rumbled at the back of my throat to make it sound more like a growl really. In my defence, it was unintentional, even though no one seemed threatened by the sound anymore...weather that was a good or bad thing I still don't know. But the reason for my constant sighing was because Isis insisted fussed over me, changing the bloody bandages for the third time that hour and adding more of those damn stinging herbs to the open wound that refused to stop bleeding. However Atem sat there watching, thinking I was the funniest thing ever, even other members of the court were smiling and chuckling at the scene.

"God's damn it Isis I'm fine! I told you I've had whole lot worse-"

"Even so Neteru, while you are in the palace with us, any injury is my responsibility." The woman said sternly, giving me a hard look that meant she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Give it up Neteru; you won't win an argument against Isis." Mahad muttered out stiffly, struggling with the little lion cub in his arms that was trying to chew his hand, sounding a little annoyed but mostly affectionate towards tanned young woman nursing me as she dabbed at my cuts with a clean cotton cloth soaked in salt and lemon water.

As I'd made my way over to the group after my fight, I'd noticed how the mother and all but one of the 3 cubs had been killed by my old masters small arrows, though he'd also been hurt, and so I took the little guy from the cage seen as without his mother the cub would surely die. "Ow!" Mahad hissed and sucked the wounded figure, holding out the cub to me. I took the cub carefully and rested the animal on my lap, which then curled up and fell asleep. I smiled softly at the creature, rubbing his head with my fingers softly. "You act like your wounds have never been treated before." Mahad finally said after stopping his own bleeding.

"That's because they haven't. Before, if I got hurt I gritted my teeth and got on with things, not fuss and wrap them up, that came later back in camp. And there were no medicines like this, we just washed them every now and then with water, and if the cuts were deep and refused to stop bleeding we'd heat up metal in a fire then place it over the wound to burn and close up the skin. If we got infected we'd deal it." Isis gasped.

"But how you survive that?"

"A strong body means a strong health; the burn, infection or illness would never last long. But if you keep smothering me like this then I'm going to turn soft then I'll be in trouble! So stop already!" I stood up carefully, putting the cub down as I straightened, but Isis stepped in my path with her arms crossed under her chest. We stood there glaring at each other for a while. Finally Isis had had enough of our childish staring competition and tried to push me down. I smirked when she couldn't even make me flinch.

She kept it up for a while, pushing down on my shoulders, trying to trip me up- to which I just jumped and landed easily- but finally she just gave up and scowled.

"Just sit down and let me finish!" Isis commanded. I stood there and raised an eye brow at the command. She sighed. "Please Neteru; will you please just let me help you?" My hard glare crumbled, I pouted and sat down again in a huff, the cub leaping back onto my lap.

I saw Atem watching, biting his lip and his shoulders shaking slightly. I sent him a glare to tell him to stop laughing, which he seemed to find even funnier.

"Why do I help you people again?" I asked in a low growl, sarcasm clear in my tone but so was my annoyance. Yuki came into the hall then, carrying more bandages. At the sight of the clean white cloths I gave a loud frustrated moan.

Seth, who had been openly sniggering, stepped forward then, his rare smile disappearing and replaced by a serious business look.

"So, what are we going to do about these Masters then? We know that two are now dead, so what about the rest?" Seth asked voice cold and icy.

"We can't have them attacking the city any more. The damage today wasn't extensive and can easily be repaired, but what about next time? What if they hurt the people? Not to mention that that little show down now has the city on alert with our people looking around corners." A bald man spoke, stepping forward to stand next to Seth, also an Item Bearer.

"They won't be trying something like today again anytime soon." I said, serious but also emotionlessly, resting my shoulder blades back into the pillar as Yuki finished wrapping the bandages.

"What makes you say that?" Isis asked in confusion, standing by Mahad now that her job was done.

"Two of the eight Brothers are dead in the space of two days; an entire city knows of their existence, patrols are keeping an eye out for them. If it was you, would you be foolish enough to try another attack?" I asked, looking up at the group standing facing me.

"And if they attack in a group?" A man with short black hair asked, sounding stern and strong.

"With only six left and having to keep a close eye on the other apprentices who will be all shaken up from this whole ordeal? I highly doubt it. If I know them, which sadly I do- too well really- they will be going into hiding for a while to plan and strategies. On the other hand," I said as I stood up, setting the cub down on the floor carefully as it slept, the tight, stiff bandages uncomfortable and constricting. "I wouldn't put it past them to try a few new dirty tricks."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"I mean like sending apprentices to do their dirty work." I said darkly, my eyes narrowing at the idea. I glared daggers at the floor feeling as though my gaze could burn a hole right through the ground to the Underworld.

"How young are these apprentices?" Isis asked, sounding unnerved.

"They can be from as young as five to nineteen or so."

"So young…" Isis muttered quietly. I looked to her, concerned as her voice sounded as if she was going to be sick. But I relaxed and smiled slightly when I saw that Mahad had a hand on her shoulder and was comforting her. "How could someone be such a monster as to do that to young children?"

"That's the way it's always been." I muttered, I looked to the floor again. I hung my head as all eyes fell on me. "My masters would tell me the story often, of how the cult was started by a King on a small Island many, many years ago. The cult was made to protect the King from any attacks, the men ready to lay down their lives for their Ruler. But the King grew cruel and greedy, taking the Assassins wives and daughters and putting them in his harem, taking from his people both rich and poor.

"Feeling betrayed and furious with their King, the Assassins rose up and killed him. After that, the cult never broke apart, they stayed together and left the Island and moved to the main land to live in secret. The cult lived peacefully for a few years creating their own village high in mountains, still practising their fighting as to protect themselves and their families. But one day, a stranger rode into their homes. The stranger came with lots of gold and the promise of more if the Assassins would kill someone for him, having heard about the cult's history from rumours.

"After their first mission it dawned on the Assassins it was not safe to stay in one place or someone could find them again like the stranger, so they would move around and yet people still looked for them and asked for help. With more and more coming to find them, the more corrupted the cult became. Now they are just as evil and cruel as the King who had created them." I seethed, eyes flaring with anger and hatred. "So no, they will not attack any time soon, I believe they will leave things be and plan an attack as a group. We have been given time, we should use that time to prepare."

The court was silent as if in shock from my story. Finally I couldn't take the stares and turned and strode out of the Hall.

I was somewhat relived when I heard a familiar pair of footsteps follow me out, but I didn't stop. I didn't stop my fast stride until I entered the room we shared, my follower knowing better than to try and stop or interrupt my train of thought. As the follower closed the door behind himself, I paced, back and forth in front of the large bed, eyes on the floor and body tense. Finally the person had enough, coming forward, taking my face in his soft hands and kissed me passionately.

Eventually all my anger and frustration faded and I found myself kissing him back, hands on his back and holding on to him tightly. I was happy to feel his body pressed to mine, his arms wrapped around my waist and holding me tightly to him with a need and passion. It was comforting, pleasing, warming.

He pulled back after a moment, but I didn't open my eyes to look at him, I simply sighed and rested my forehead on his chest. It rose and fell rather fast from our lingering kiss. I felt one of his arms move from around me, moving to rest a hand on my head, stroking my hair soothingly. I hummed at the feeling, leaning more into him. His chest vibrated with his chuckle, taking my chin with his thumb and index finger and lifting it up to face him. I opened my eyes to see Atem smirking, his eyes like open widows letting me see the love and caring there.

Atem leaned down to me again, pressing our lips together harder than before, moving them softly so that my own lips moved with his. My eyes slide closed and my lips started moving of their own accord, arms moving to wrap around his neck and draw him closer. The hand that had been stroking my hair was now buried in it, combing through it softly, and the arm that was still around my waist tightened. The kiss became more heated, his lips holding mine wider apart so he could slide his tongue in and explore. For reasons I couldn't understand or even begin to explain, my legs shook heavily and embarrassingly, I held to him tighter to keep myself up.

Atem sensed this, taking a large step then leaning over me so that I fell back, landing on the bed with Atem still pressed to me, now hovering over me.

"Neteru..." He sighed, the sound sending shivers down my spine. Atem leaned down to press another kiss which I more than willingly returned. My hands clutched and combed through his hair greedily, the only sounds around us were our heavy breathing and the occasional hum or moan. Eventually Atem pulled away and was about to move away from me, but I grabbed the clothing on his chest to stop him. He looked down at me. "D-do you want to continue?" I smiled at Atem's unsteady voice and deep blush, but nodded. I heard his breathing quicken and become heavier.

Atem slowly leaned back down again to kiss me softly, this time hands became bolder as his ran down my arms that were still around his neck, my sides, then down my thighs and wrapping one of my legs around his hips.

The kiss continued for what seemed to us like forever, but eventually our need for a breather became too much and we pulled away. I looked to the windows to see that the sun was setting. Shocked I sat up.

"It's late." I looked down at the two of us and blushed slightly, we were both breathing heavy and sweaty. "Go get a bath, I'll lock the windows." I jumped down off the bed, walking out to the balcony. I heard the bathroom door shut and I took a deep breath then let it out, running my hands through my hair and pushing the mess out of the way. "What the hell am I doing?" I asked myself. Shaking my head, I looked around, to the hills then around the city. Nothing out of place from what I could see.

I re-entered the palace and locked the doors of the balcony behind me, moving to the other window to lock that as well. Atem came out, a linen towel around his hips, dripping wet. I froze for a moment before hiding my face as I blushed. "My turn?" I asked after the heat left my face, looking up in time to see him nod. Atem's face was also flushed as he hurried to his wardrobe to dress in his evening kilt. Rushed into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. "I'm acting like a virgin." I growled to myself, quickly undressing to sink into the warm water.

As I laid back I closed my eyes and relaxed, clearing my mind to think over the day and try plan ahead. _The Masters are smart but not stupid; they'll want to take things slow from here. They'll return eventually, and no doubt with re-enforcements. The court will probably not want to hurt the apprentices, especially if they're young... So in a fight they'd go for the masters...but would they win? _Figuring a next step, I reached for the fragranced oil to rub onto my skin to wash, and then lay back in the water. _I'll ask them tomorrow, we'll go to the arena and I'll put each of the Item Bearers to the test, Atem as well. I have to know he can hold his own in a fight...at least I know he's fast. _I chuckled to myself at that. Though it had hurt my pride as well as my chin falling when he tackled me, it had been that encounter that set all of this into motion.

_Fate..._ Many wondered if it really existed or it events happened by our choices. _Perhaps a little of both._

Pushing away the thought I stood and climbed out of the bath but then froze. My vision blurred for a second and my head started to spin. I felt no pain or cold in my body so I knew it wasn't an attack, but then what caused it. I looked down at myself...the water...it wasn't water...it was red...thick...it stank of death. Shaking, panting rapidly in unsteady breaths, I turned stiffly to look at the water. Dark, almost black, red, so much red. I sobbed. _No, no, no, no._

I shook my head, refusing to believe my mind. I opened my eyes again. It was just water. I looked down at myself. No blood. I sighed, roughly grabbing the towel and dried myself off. I changed quickly and left the room to see Atem laid out of his bed, already half asleep. I shook my head and laid down by his side, only to have a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me. Once I was close enough Atem released my wrist and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair.

I smiled and laid my head on his chest, curling into him. _I always thought I was nothing but a killer, a paid murderer with nothing but blood dripping from my soul. But being here, being with these people...maybe there __**is**__ more to me after all. Perhaps...even an assassin can be saved._


End file.
